


Lost

by Shariaber



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alya Salt, Bamf marinette, Bullying, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Gotham City - Freeform, Lila salt, Romance, The League of Assassins (DCU)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shariaber/pseuds/Shariaber
Summary: Marinette lost something important inside her that made her Ladybug. She had changed for the better. She was Ladybug after all, she had to come up with new ways to win the fight, even if that meant changing herself. It didn't take long before Lila had settled in the class, breaking up what once was a family. Not being able to be pushed over any longer, Marinette became stronger, a little bit colder and more closed off. It didn't help that Hawkmoth and his Akuma were getting stronger each fight. But will creating a distance between the ones she loves interfere with her life? She didn't realize that her life as Marinette had changed her as Ladybug. A class trip to Gotham will make Marinette realize that she had changed, and with a little help from Batman and his friends, she may realize what she lost and find it again.Sorry. I suck at summaries. :(
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 126
Kudos: 989





	1. Chapter One

“Marinette, may I have a word with you please?” 

The small girl looked up from her tablet to the front of the room, where her teacher was standing. She felt Tikki nudge her leg when she didn’t move immediately. She stood up and, making sure her tablet was safely stowed away in her bag, made her way to the front of the class where her teacher led her outside of the classroom.

“Is something wrong Ms. Bustier?” Marinette asked, worried. 

Her teacher sighed, and looked at the girl with sadness in her eyes. She wasn’t blind as to what had happened in her classroom the past 3 years. Lila had joined when they were just thirteen and she had seen the once close class break up into sides. One who believed in Lila’s lies, and the ones who were rational enough to look up the information and side with Marinette. It didn’t help that the Italian girl plays victim all the time, making the other half look bad whenever they tried to call her out on something. 

She also didn’t miss out on the change it made to Marinette. The girl who was once called their everyday Ladybug slowly became a little more distant from everyone, closing off when she used to be an open book. Sure she had become more confident, being able to stand up for herself, but with the way things had happened, Miss Bustier sometimes wished she had the little happy girl back. Her pink jeans had been replaced with black ripped jeans, though not enough to be against school regulations. Her flats were gone and she wore black combat boots. The flowers on her white shirt were gone, and instead it was a small stitchwork of a ladybug, perhaps for when she longed for the old days as their everyday Ladybug, the teacher believed. Her usual black jacket was also disposed of, as the young girl donned a leather one instead, but adding her own personal flare to it as the lining of it was pink.

Gone was the shy girl who stammered when she was faced with her crush or even a small problem. Instead, in front of the teacher is a girl who learned how to survive, who learned how to fight back. She was proud of how Marinette grew up, but at what consequences? 

“Not at all Marinette. I’d just thought that you’d like to be the one to announce to the class that your essay was chosen for the class trip to Gotham, by Wayne Enterprises, to Achu by Prince Ali, as well as China, by the National Health Department there,” Ms. Bustier said, a smile growing on her lips. “Congratulations!”

“I can’t believe it! Which one are we going to?” Marinette asked, her eyes shining brightly. When she wrote the essay, she never believed that she’d actually win. 

“I thought that you’d like to choose. After all, you’re the one who got out of class to win.”

Marinette thought about it, trying to think of all the pros and cons to see which of the three was a better choice. When she couldn’t decide, she thought that she’d have the class’s input as well.

“Of course. You can lead the conversation then.”

Walking back into class, Ms. Bustier called for their attention, though it was hard as most of the class wanted to hear about Lila’s new interesting story. 

“Quiet down, I have some good news,” she called out. Once it was calm, she gestured towards Marinette.

“We have been selected to have our class trip in Gotham, Achu and China. And seeing how this is a class trip, I thought it should be a class decision to where we go,” Marinette said. She wrote down the three places on the board and turned back around. “They’re all the same time, a month at each place, and based on the place we go to, I’ll be making an itinerary from there.”

“I want to go to Achu! It’d be nice to see Lila’s relationship with Prince Ali and her hard work volunteering!” Rose said, smiling brightly.

“Oh, but it wouldn’t be fun,” Lila said hurriedly, before anyone else could agree. “I’ve been there so many times and it’s hot at this time of year. I have seasonal depression, so going there right now isn’t good for me.”

“How about China then? You can speak Mandarin, right Lila?” Alya asked, nudging her arm.

“I would love to, but I feel like we’d be learning, and not having fun. Why not go to Gotham?” Lila stated, her eyes lighting up. “I know it’s quite dangerous, but since Bruce Wayne is looking after us, and I know him personally, I think we’d be quite safe.”

“Where Lila goes, we go.”

And with that statement, the location of the class trip was decided.

~  
“What’s wrong, Demon Spawn?” Jason asked, snickering at his little rhyme. 

They were lounging around in the Batcave, about to go out for patrol. Jason was sitting at the table, looking at a map of the city, while Dick and Tim were having a light sparring match on the mats. 

Damian rolled his eyes at the older male, thinking about whether he should even reply. 

“I don’t get why father decided to start the educational program,” he said. “Seems like a waste of time to me.”

“If you think about it from the business sense, it’s quite the advantage. The mysterious and private Bruce Wayne, starting a school program to teach young children about the ways of business and international differences. Think of how the media will see it and how the clients will perceive his actions,” Dick stated, walking over. 

“I’m more annoyed at the fact that a bunch of Parisians will be roaming the halls at my school. The students are already a nuisance. Why add more to the bunch?” Damian growled. 

“Don’t think about it like that,” Tim said. “Who knows, maybe you’ll find a cute little Paris girl who isn’t afraid of you Demon Spawn. You’ll finally get a girlfriend.”

“Like that’ll happen,” Jason snorted.   
~

Marinette stumbled as she stepped off the bus. She turned around and saw Lila and Alya snickering, but trying to act innocent. It broke her heart to see Alya being brainwashed by Lila and her lies, but she sighed and let it go. She had tried many times trying to make her former best friend believe her, but it had been a lost cause. If she wanted to believe a liar, then that’s her choice. 

She opened her purse to make sure the two Kwami’s were alright, and was met with two pairs of bright eyes and smiles. She smiled back and gave them a small wave before closing it.

“Want to be roommates?” Alix said, walking up next to her. 

“I’d love to, but there’s only two people in the room. And since there’s an odd number of girls, I’m by myself,” Marinette explained. “Ms. Bustier said that since I’m class president I should be by myself as I’m responsible enough. You can room with Chloe though. I don’t think she and Sabrina are on good terms anymore.”

They looked over to see Chloe grabbing her bag and avoiding Sabrina as she walked over to them.

“You okay Chloe?”

“Yeah. Just a bit lonely. Sabrina used to be with me all the time, and now since she’s not,” she trailed off, but they didn’t need her to finish the sentence to know where she was going. “It’s fine though. So what’s first on the list class representative?”

“Oh, I have everyone’s keys right here,” she said, pulling them out of her bag. Ms. Bustier had given them to her to distribute as she helped the rest of the class with their bags. “We can be next door neighbors though.” She handed them a key and smiled as they stood with her before heading up. Everyone came up to her and she handed them their keys, making sure that Lila and Alya had the room furthest away from them. Nino and Adrien as well as Ivan and Nathaniel would be near her as well, with the rest in between.

Once everyone got their room keys, they went up and started to unpack. They had arrived in Gotham about 5 in the afternoon, too late to go anywhere as a class, so they were given free time.

“Want to go look around for a bit then grab dinner?” Ivan asked, as they made their way up in the elevator. 

“I’m down for that,” Nino said, giving him a fist bump. “How about you bro?”

Adrien was about to agree until he heard Lila calling him from down the hall. He gave them a sheepish smile and sadly shook his head. It wasn’t a secret about how his father made him befriend Lila, making him do everything she wanted unless his father would punish him for it. Somehow, Gabriel Agreste fell for her lies and was convinced she was as amazing as she claimed to be.

Marinette said bye to everyone and agreed to meet up in half an hour as she entered her room. She quickly opened her purse, allowing the Kwamis to fly around.

“Sorry about the long trip guys. Lila had a panic attack before getting on the bus,” she said, rolling her eyes. She placed down her luggage and opened up a bag before handing Tikki a cookie and Kaalki, the horse Miraculous, a sugar cube. After hearing that she would be gone for a month, Wayzz told her to take the horse Miraculous so that she would be able to teleport back for the battle. She was worried about leaving the box in Paris with no one to protect it, but knew that she didn’t have an option. Marinette left her parents a list of food to leave in her room each day, hoping that they wouldn’t ask why. When they did, she made up a half-baked excuse about it being an offering to her late master, and how it was part of his religion. Surprisingly, they took it in stride and promised to do so.

With the death of Master Fu, Marinette thought it was time to reveal her identity to Chat. She was hesitant at first, but knew that she’d need his help. When they finally knew each other’s identities, their crush for each other died out, replaced by a deep mutual feeling of friendship. Things would be better that way. In Paris, Viperion and Ryuko, who had permanently by given a Miraculous as well, would be patrolling and would call them if an Akuma appeared. Carapace, also a permanent member, would be out of commission for the time being to their knowledge. Marinette was hesitant to have so many Miraculous out, but knew that after the Miraculous battle that the Akuma would become even stronger. She needed all the help she could get. 

“It’s okay Marinette,” Tikki said, patting her on the head. “It’s not your fault.”

“As long as I can be fed,” Kaalki said, floating around the room. 

“You sound like Plagg,” Marinette chuckled. “Maybe a month away from Paris will be good for us.”

“You’ve been working so hard lately Marinette. You deserve a break,” Tikki said. “Maybe you’ll find some new clients here.”

“I’d highly doubt it. I’m only going to the gala for one day and then returning to Paris,” she chuckled. “It’s not like I’ll make that big of an impact in a couple hours.”

“Shouldn’t think like that Sugar,” Kaalki said. “It’s not good for the mind. Also, shouldn’t you be focusing on contacting Batman?”

She had talked about it to the Kwami’s before heading on the plane. Seeing as how they wouldn’t be finding Hawkmoth anytime soon, she thought it would be nice to get some outside help. The Kwami’s didn’t exactly agree with her, but they knew that she was right.

“Let’s just hope that Batman would help us. He is part of the Justice League, but I think that he’d understand. After all, he’d probably deal with super villains more than the others. Normal people turning into villains. Everyone else deals with aliens and supervillains. Plus, he’s one of the greatest detectives.”

Tikki nodded sadly, knowing that fighting Hawkmoth hadn’t been easy for her as she grew up. Class started to get harder, her third secret life as MDC took up a lot of her time as well. She wanted her chosen to be happy, and even if that meant not being with her anymore after Hawkmoth was defeated. 

Kaalki seemed to sense her sadness and flew over, giving her a hug. 

“That reminds me! I need to buy some fabric to finish my dress for the Wayne Gala,” Marinette said. “I also made another pocket for you in my jacket Kaalki. That way you two won’t be squished inside one.”

The two Kwamis thanked her and quickly hid when they heard someone knocking on her door.

“Are you ready? You’ve been in there forever!” Ivan said.

“I’m coming!”

~

After saying goodbye to her friends, and promising that she’d be safe, she made her way to the fabric store down the street as the others headed back towards the hotel. While in the store, she took her time trying to choose the right fabric. She had most of her dress done, but still wanted to add some finishing touches. After all, Jagged and Penny would be there and she needed to go with them as MDC. She was nervous as it would be her first debut appearance, so she wanted to make a dress that would be remembered. 

After spending an hour there, she walked outside, happy about her purchase. She blinked when she realized how dark it was and hugged herself for warmth.

“Will you be alright?” Tikki whispered from her pocket. Marinette, though worried, smiled at her kwami and made her way towards the hotel. She was about halfway there when she noticed the sounds of footsteps following her. Listening intently, she realized that there were five of them following her. She frowned. She knew she could take them on, but Penny told her that it would be best if she didn’t make any scenes and tried to stay out of the public eye, to make it even more surprising. She noticed an alley in front of her and turned in.

~

“I don’t get why you insist on joining me on patrol,” Robin growled, gazing down at the streets below.

“Because someone’s got to keep an eye on you Baby Bird,” Nightwing said.

“I’m old enough to be by myself on patrol, Chicken Wing,” Robin shot back. 

“Stop fighting,” Oracle said, buzzing in on the comms in their ears. 

“I’ve got sights on a young girl being followed by some people,” Robin said. He frowned as he watched her slow down her pace before it returned back to normal. He thought that she would hurry back to her place, but instead she turned into an alley. “I’m gonna go in.”

“Right after you,” Nightwing said. They both lept up from their spots and grappled into the alley, after the five men.

~

Marinette paused as she waited for the men to follow her. Turning around, she addressed the leader of the group.

“Can I help you gentlemen?” 

“Just give us the bag girlie. And no one has to be hurt,” he said, taking a stepforward, his arm outstretched. 

“This?” She took it off her shoulder and held it by the strap. “Hmm, I don’t think so.”

She spun it in a circle and whipped it at the leader, knocking him in the head. Luckily for her and her mother’s overprotective tendencies, she had a small iron bar sewed in the bottom of her bag. It wasn’t hard enough to kill anyone, but it was enough to give them a concussion if she swung hard enough. The man dropped and the others rushed at her. She dropped her bag and blocked the first fist. She grabbed his hand and yanked him forward until he was close enough to headbutt him. He staggered backwards, clutching his head. She then dropped and did a leg sweep, dropping another two of her opponents. The last one came up from behind her, but she was ready for it. She grabbed his hand that was on her shoulder and threw him forward, letting him fall on his other two comrades. 

“That was amazing.” 

Marinette gasped, not noticing the other two presence that had appeared in the alley as well. Adrenaline coursing through her veins, she threw a quick punch, successfully landing a hit to the man’s head, and she watched as he flew backwards into the brick wall.

Marinette gasped as she realized she forgot to hold back. Being Ladybug wasn’t all that fun. Sure she had some powers, but she had to learn how to fight on her own.

“Wait wait wait! We’re here to help you!” the other man said. He stepped out from the shadows, and Marinette relaxed when she realized it was one of Batman’s...friends. 

“I’m sorry about that,” she said. “I didn’t realize who you were.”

“It’s alright,” he said, moving to tie up the people who were following her. 

The man that she punched, Nightwing, she realized had gotten to his feet. 

“That was some punch little lady,” he said, chuckling. “Where’d you learn how to fight like that?”

“Um, Paris has a lot of villains, so I learned how to fight to protect myself,” she said, rubbing the back of her head, hoping that they wouldn’t realize she was lying. 

“I’ve never heard about any villains in Paris,” he said slowly. 

“Really? I’m sure that Ladybug has tried to contact you before, but I’m not confident,” she said. 

“Who?”

She opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off from a buzz on her phone. Alix had texted her wondering where she was as it was so late.

“I’m sorry, but I need to go. My class is looking for me,” she said, grabbing her bags and running out of the alley. She had forgotten that she wanted to contact Batman, and those two were probably her best choice. 

“That was interesting,” Nighwing said. “You done over there Baby Bird?”

“I would have if you’d help me,” Robin snapped back. “I’ll finish up here. Why don’t you follow her back to the hotel.”

~

Marinette stepped into the hotel lobby when she turned around, stopping Nightwing from following her in. 

“Thank you for walking me back, but I think I can handle it from here,” she said, smiling. 

“I’d rather walk you in all the way. Make sure you’re probably back in your room,” the tall man said. 

Marinette rolled her eyes and walked over to the stairs, ignoring the confused look at the vigilante. The receptionist paused when they saw the tall man following after the girl, but didn’t say anything.

Nightwing was about to ask the girl why she headed for the stairs instead of the elevator when she suddenly ran off, leaving him in the lobby as she ran up to her room. 

“Did you make sure she was safe?” He heard the comm say. 

“I tried to. But she was more than happy to tell me that she’s capable of walking to her room alone,” he replied. “C’mon Baby Bird, we got a patrol to do.”

~

Marinette fell on top of her bed and sighed. Tikki and Kaalki flew out of her shirt and looked at her. 

“Are you okay Marinette?” Tikki asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I didn’t realize that taking a vacation from fighting akumas meant fighting regular people,” she chuckled. She pulled out a bag from the desk drawer and fed the Kwamis. Then, holding her breath, she picked up the other bag that was in there. She walked out of her room and crossed the hall. She knocked on the door and waited until Adrien opened it.

“Marinette?” he asked, frowning. 

“Here. It was difficult to get on the plane, but I’d rather not have you running around every day for cheese. Make sure to portion it,” she said, handing him the bag of Camembert. If she listened closely, she could hear the cat kwami purring inside his chest pocket. 

“Thanks Mari. And sorry for Lila,” he said, giving her a sad smile.

“It’s not your fault. I know what she’s doing,” she replied. She smiled back at him and headed back into her room. 

~

Marinette sighed as she realized that they had left without her. Leaning against the pillar in front of the hotel, she watched as the bus turned a corner and out of sight. She pulled out her cell phone and texted to her friends to not worry and that she’d meet them at Wayne Enterprises. 

They quickly texted her back, stating that they were sorry and how Lila had somehow changed the time on Miss Bustier’s phone, making them leave early. They also didn’t realize she wasn’t on the bus until after they pulled away. 

Rolling her eyes, she started walking. Luckily for her, as she and Miss Bustier made the itinerary, she knew exactly where Wayne Enterprises was. She memorized everyone’s contact number, their emergency contact number, their health records and where everything was located and how to get there. At first she did it because she was worried about being in the most dangerous city of New Jersey, maybe even all of America. But after a while, she did it because it reminded her of the past. Sure she knew that they weren’t friends anymore and that she shouldn’t hold onto the past since it wasn’t a good memory for her, but she couldn’t help but to remember the good old days. She had barely walked three feet when a motorcycle drove up to her. 

“You shouldn’t be walking around alone,” the rider said. 

~

“You shouldn’t be walking alone,” Damian said. He pulled up next to the short girl and leaned his bike to the side. “It’s a dangerous city.”

“Oh, thank you for the warning,” she replied quietly. She had turned to look at him, but didn’t make direct eye contact. “I’ll be fine though. It’s only a half hour walk from here.”

Damian blinked as he listened to her soft voice. From her outfit, he wasn’t expecting her voice to be so quiet. Especially not after last night when she was talking to Nightwing and Robin. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, where are you headed to? Perhaps I can give you a ride,” he offered. He didn’t like the idea of her walking by herself in Gotham. 

“I’m headed to Wayne Enterprises,” she said. “My class won the Bruce Educational Program. I also would like to decline your offer. I wouldn’t want to be any trouble.”

“That’s alright. I’m headed there as well,” he said. “My name is Damian.”

“It’s nice to meet you Damian. My name is Marinette,” she said, giving him a small smile. 

~

“Marinette, I’m so sorry about that,” Ms. Bustier said, making sure the small girl was alright. “Alya said that everyone was on board.”

“It’s alright. I know how they are,” Marinette said. “Are we all checked in yet?”

“Yes. We’re still waiting for the guide. He should be here soon,” she said, checking her watch. 

“Did you see the biker Marinette came in with?”

“Yeah, I can’t believe that she stooped so low,” a voice giggled.

“I’m not surprised. After all, trash should hang out with trash.”

“Who cares. Tell us more about your boyfriend Lila.”

“You mean Damian?” Lila said, placing a lovestruck look on her face. She was gripping Adrian’s arm as they stood waiting for their guide to meet them. He seemed uncomfortable but knew that he couldn’t say anything. Especially when she dug her nails into his arm. “We met when I attended a gala here with my mom. We were just kids but he fell head over heels for me. Threw a tantrum when he realized I had to leave. I promised that we’d meet again one day and he swore that we’d get married after we graduated high school.”

“That’s so romantic,” Rose said, sighing. 

“I can’t believe you’re dating the Damian Wayne,” Alya said. “Think I can get an exclusive interview with the family?”

“That’ll be hard. They’re very private, but I’ll try my best,” Lila said. 

“What a load of bull.”

Marinette jumped when someone next to her talked. She didn’t notice them walking up to her, listening in on the conversation as well. She blinked several times before craning her neck upwards at the man who stood next to her.

“Oops, didn’t mean to scare you there,” he said, smiling at her. “Just heard a familiar name and thought I’d see what was happening. Didn’t realize I’d walk into a bunch of lies.”

Marinette was still looking at him, her eyes wide with shock. She still hadn’t processed him being there until she felt Tikki press against her to start functioning again. 

“H-h-hi! I’m Ma-Marinette!,” she stammered, thrusting her hand out. “I’m the class representative. I’m assuming you’re the guide?”

“Nice to meet you little miss. And your assumption would be correct. I’m Dick Grayson,” he said, shaking her hand lightly. He was a little shocked. For someone dressed so confidently, she seemed to be the opposite. 

“Look at her. I can’t believe she’s talking to another guy,” a voice snickered. 

“I’m not surprised. She’s a slut after all.” The group behind them burst out into laughter, unaware that they could hear them.

“For your information - “ Dick started, only to be cut off by Marinette. 

“Funny you should say that when you’re claiming to be engaged to someone, yet you’ve clearly been making moves on Adrien for the last two years,” Marinette snorted. Everyone within hearing vicinity turned to look at her, and when she realized that she was almost caught in her own lie, she panicked. Lila was about to start crying when she was stopped. “And for your information, “another guy” here, is our tour guide.”

Dick stifled his laughter, unable to contain the fact that they shy girl called out the lying one. He coughed, trying to hide his composure.

“Hello everyone, my name is Dick Grayson and I’ll be your guide today, as your class rep has stated,” he said, smiling at everyone. He noticed how Marinette made her way over to a smaller group, who was listening intently, compared to the bigger group that seemed bored. “I know how dangerous city Gotham is, but you should be safe here at Wayne Enterprises. We have state of the art security system and trained security officers. Now, if you’ll follow me.”

~

After spending most of the morning walking around the building, which included going up many flights of stairs and Lila’s complaint about her arthritis, they finally stopped for lunch in the building cafeteria. 

“I’ll leave you here for lunch, and we’ll meet up in an hour. Is that alright with everyone?” Dick asked. There was some agreement before they all dispersed, walking around the various food stalls to decide what to eat. Dick and Miss Bustier stayed, having a talk about the tour and the class.

Marinette and her group decided to buy a bunch of food and share them together. Everyone went off on their own as they were each assigned a different food stall to order from. Marinette was chosen to find a table to eat at. She looked around the room and saw that most of the tables were taken up by the workers. Luckily, she was able to find one with a person sitting there. 

“Are these seats taken?” she asked, walking up to him.

Damian looked up, surprised that someone was talking to him. Most of the workers there tend to avoid him, knowing of his short temper. He stared at the blue haired girl he had driven with him. She seemed a bit happier from when he first met her in his civilian form, and maybe it was just him, but she seemed a bit smaller too. 

He shook his head when he realized she was probably waiting for a reply. She smiled at him, making him freeze, and took the seat next to him. When she was that close, he could smell the faint scent of flowers on her. On the motorcycle ride over, she was sitting behind him and the wind got rid of any scent. He also realized how small she was when she gripped on the back of his jacket, scared of how fast they were going. 

He shook his head of such thoughts, not wanting to delve any deeper than wanting to protect the citizens of Gotham city. 

“Why are you sitting by yourself?” Marinette asked, looking up at him.

“Why’d you decide to sit with me?” Damian shot back, wincing when he realized that he said it in a harsh tone. Too harsh for a girl like her.

“I know what it’s like to eat alone,” she said quietly. “And it’s not fun. So I’d thought I’d join you. After all, you were nice to me this morning. Thought I’d keep you company.”

She then turned to her bag and started rummaging through it. Not wanting to invade her privacy, Damian went back to the sandwich he was eating when a flower made out of cloth was placed in front of him. He slowly grabbed it out of the girl’s hands and looked at it. It was the same color of his eyes, or at least similar enough. And it was small, looking dwarfed in his big hands. 

He turned towards Marinette, giving her a questioning stare. 

“It’s to thank you. For today,” she said, giving him a soft smile. 

Damian felt his cheeks flush, and coughed, hoping that she wouldn’t notice. He nodded his head and didn’t say anything else. Marinette, reading the situation, pulled out her sketchbook and started drawing, inspiration from the building coming at her as she remembered parts of the tour. They sat in comfortable silence, not really noticing their surroundings. 

Every worker in the cafeteria stared at them. They did it subtly, not wanting to be caught by the Ice Prince, in fear of facing his wrath.They risked glances at them every so often, not comprehending why the small girl was sitting next to Damian. Or how she wasn’t dead yet at that point. It wasn’t until she smiled at him that they realized why. Her smile was so bright and full of kindness that even the Joker would probably become sane again. With her smile warming up the room, and most likely the rest of Gotham for the time that she would remain in the city, it’s no surprise that she’d end up melting the Ice Prince either.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Update. Also would like to point out that this https://twitter.com/02png/status/1199408101088100354 is how I imagine Damian. I just googled Damian Wayne Older and this is what I found and I love it. Credit to the artist. I would also like to thank every who commented. I wasn't really expecting much of a reaction so thank you. c:
> 
> P.S I also have this on wattpad cause I know what it's like to not have data or internet at certain times. So...yeah. Thanks for reading
> 
> And if you're really curious to see what Ladybug's outfit looks like in my story, I have a really bad drawing so comment down below and if enough people ask I'll post it.

Marinette paused, looking around the street trying to see if she could notice any landmarks that would help her realize where she was. She sighed when she didn’t see anything noticeable or anyone that she knew. They were all on their way back to the hotel, this time walking there so they could also get a tour of the city as they did so, when she stopped to retie her shoelaces. When she looked back up, everyone was gone. Everyone except Alix, who had stayed behind with her. 

“So, where do we go now?” Alix asked, looking around.

“Don’t ask me. I get lost all the time,” Marinette winced. She pulled out her phone and looked up the hotel’s address, relieved that it wasn’t that far. “We should probably head back to the hotel. I’m not sure where they were going on the city tour, so it seems like the safest bet.”

“This is different, isn’t it?” Alix said, looking up at the tall buildings. It was unlike Paris, all colorful, small, and quiet. Here, everything was tall, dark and loud. The bustling sounds of all the workers rushing around the city, the honking of the cars stuck in traffic was different from Paris. 

“It is. I’m not sure if it’s that bad though. It’s nice to get away from Hawkmoth for a bit, don’t you think?” Marinette said. 

Alix nodded and looked around as they walked down the street. 

“Marinette,” she said, stopping in her tracks. 

The petite girl stopped and turned to where the skater girl was looking. She let out a small chuckle and grabbed Alix’s hand, running over to the park.

“We’ll stay for ten minutes. Then we really need to go back to the hotel,” Marinette said, plopping down on a bench. She cocked an eyebrow as Alix immediately went off, jumping into the skate park. Luckily, it was pretty empty, meaning she could go off as much as she wanted. 

Marinette decided to pull out her sketchbook and start a new outfit based on the park. She was quite surprised that Alix had seen it. They had to dart down an alley to get to it, as it was surrounded by several tall buildings. And despite the city’s dark theme, the park was like a little splash of color amidst the black and gray. There was a tree right behind Marinette, giving her shade as she quietly sketched. There were bushes that lined around the perimeter of the park, acting as a gate. While there was a skatepark, where Alix currently was, next to it was a small playground. Separating the two was a small plot of grass, full of flowers. Marinette stopped sketching when a ladybug landed on her nose. She blinked, corss-eyed as she looked at it. She let out a soft chuckle and went back to sketching when a butterfly landed on her pencil.

“Tikki,” she whispered, barely opening her mouth. She watched as both kwami poked their head out of her pocket. “Is this a Ladybug thing? Attracting bugs to me?”

“Yes. Although I’m surprised about how much more effective it is here than Paris,” Tikki replied. She looked at the park, and noticed how the bugs were closer to Marinette than they usually would have been. “It may have to do something with Hawkmoth as he uses butterflies.”

“Wayzz told me about it once,” Kaalki said. “He said that the longer you are as Ladybug, the more ladybug tendencies you’ll have. Your outfit might change as well, depending on some things. And some new powers.”

“What things?”

“Like, a big milestone in your life, any traumatic life changing events,’ Kaalki said, shrugging. “Master Fu’s death probably changed it. Didn’t you realize that your outfit changed recently?”

“I-there hasn’t been an Akuma for a while,” Marinette frowned. “I haven’t seen my outfit. And it’s not like I look at myself a lot.”

“You should probably look at your outfit next time,” Kaalki shrugged.

A scream interrupted their conversation. Marinette whipped her head around and saw a man clutching a bag darting down the alley, with two police officers chasing after him. Quickly analyzing the situation, Marinette got up and jumped over the bushes, rushing over to stop the criminal from running off. As the man was looking back at the police officers, he didn’t see Marinette stick out her leg, making him trip and fall down. 

The police officers slowed to a stop, and one went over to cuff the guy. The second officer walked over to Marinette and thanked her. 

“What are you doing here alone? This is a dangerous city,” he said frowning. “Not that I’m complaining, since you helped us and all. But a young girl like you should head back. It’s getting dark soon.”

Marinette nodded and called Alix over, who had been oblivious to everything. When she asked Marinette, the girl just shrugged and gave her a small smile.

~

“Alright, time to see what Kaalki was talking about,” Marinette said. She was standing alone in her room, the door locked and the window and drapes closed. When she and Alix had returned to the hotel, Ms. Bustier was alarmed that they were lost and apologized. Marinette took it in stride and nodded before walking off to her room. Alix stayed behind to talk to Ms. bustier about what happened, not concerned when Marinette walked off, used to it by now.

“Tikki, Spots On!” Marinette said. When the light died down, Marinette took a step in front of the mirror to see how drastic her outfit had changed. While her mask and her old hairstyle never changed, most of her outfit did. Instead of the usual skin tight one piece she usually donned, it was replaced with actually articles of clothing. She was wearing a black crop top and tights. Her crop top was long sleeved, though it didn't cover her shoulders and extended down to her fingers, being used as gloves as well. A dark red skirt with small black spots started at her waist and went down to her midthigh. Marinette ran her hands down her tights and paused when she felt a thigh strap holster, though it was currently empty. She also had black combat boots, which were the ones she usually wore, but the laces were red. She turned around and saw that her shirt wasn’t plain, but had a shape on the back, outlined by red. She frowned and touched it, giving out a small yelp when it glowed, revealing them to be retractable wings, the same as an actual ladybug.

“That was not what I was expecting,’ Kaalki said, flying around her to see the full look. “Master Fu must have had a big impact on you for you to change so much.”

“Of course,” Marinette said quietly. “He was my master after all.”

“Let’s go try out the wings,” Kaalki said, flying over to open the drapes. 

“Wait, we can’t do that! Ladybug can’t be seen out of Paris!” Marinette said. 

“Well, you don’t look like Ladybug. It’ll be fine,’ Kaalki said. 

Marinette paused and thought it over. It was true, she looked nothing like her original appearance, and she did want to try out the wings. Plus, it would probably be a good idea to practice now rather than during an actual akuma fight. She nodded and Kaalki flew into her thigh strap. 

“Is that what that’s for?” Marinette asked. “I thought it was for a knife or something.”

“You probably shouldn’t put a knife in it or else you’d harm the civilians. But seeing as how dangerous they’ve gotten you might have a need for it. After all, if Hawkmoth doesn’t flinch at killing innocents, you don’t need to flinch hurting an akuma. I think it might be a new weapon though. It’s just waiting for the final part of the event,” Kaalki responded. 

“Good to know,” Marinette said. 

With that, she opened the curtains and window, making sure to leave it just barely open, and launched herself into the sky. Almost immediately, she started to fall until she threw her yoyo onto a lampost, swinging her up to the roof of the building across from her hotel. 

“Maybe you should learn how to activate first,” Kaalki said. 

“Do you think I’ll have to say a word or something?” Marinette asked. “Or do I have to like, move in a certain - WOAH!” 

She wasn’t expecting for her wings to pop out when she pushed her shoulders back. She looked at it in awe and thought about how to move them when one of the wings gav a little flutter. It must be linked with her thoughts. She concentrated and and as she thought about them moving to fly, they slowly fluttered and they gradually picked up speed. She smiled down at Kaalki and jumped off the roof. She fell a few feet, but luckily her wings held her up.

She let out a laugh and zoomed off. It took a while to get used to as she usually used her yoyo as a form of transportation, but she liked it. Ladybug would be able to get to the fight much more quickly, lessening the amount of damage caused by the akuma. She did a quick loop around the city before landing on top of a random roof. 

“That was so much fun!” Marinette squealed. “I can’t believe that I’m able to fly now. What about Chat? Does his transformation get changed as well?”

“I’m not sure,” Kaalki said. “He wasn’t as close to Master Fu as you were. You should ask him though. It’s important to know any changes to the Miraculous.”

Marinette nodded and was about to take off again when she heard soft footsteps behind her.

~

“So who was that girl with you today Baby Bird?” 

Robin growled and shot Red Hood a glare. “None of your business Red. Focus on the streets. It’s the weekend so there’s a lot more crime activity.”

“Don’t try to change the subject,” Red Hood scoffed. “I can’t believe someone who looks like she could break would sit next to you.”

“Guys, am I seeing things or is someone flying above the city?” their comms buzzed. It was Red Robin, who was also on patrol. 

The two men looked up and started scanning the sky. After several moments of not seeing anything, Red Hood was about to tell off the other to stop joking when he saw a spot of red zooming through the sky. 

“I’ve got visual,” he said back. “Let’s go see what that’s about.”

They both went after the moving person, though it was difficult as they blended so well into the night sky, the only visual they had being a flash of red. 

“Any idea what, or who it is?” Robin asked, jumping from the roof of one building to another. 

“Nope. But I got Big B following as well. Not sure where they’re going, but it seemed as if they were going around the perimeters of the city,” Oracle said. “I’ve been checking the security feeds and I can’t seem to find any starting point from where they appeared.”

“They landed,” Red Hood stated. “We’re moving in.”

~

Marinette didn’t think and whipped her yoyo towards the person. When it wrapped around the person, she yanked it forward, revealing who had been hiding. She blinked when she saw a person in black and blue fall forward. 

“Are you okay?” she asked. She wasn’t sure if he was a villain or one of the vigilantes in the city, but she didn’t want to hurt them. She didn’t get an answer as someone threw a batarang at her. She dodged it and turned to look at the direction it came from. Though Marinette couldn’t see anyone, that didn’t mean that they weren’t there. She started to focus on her other senses and realized that there were three other people on the roof with her, besides the one on the ground.

“Who’s there?” she called out, whipping her yoyo in circles just in case they tried to attack her.

“I think I should be asking you that,” a deep voice growled. The owner of the voice stepped into her view and she slightly relaxed, recognizing the tall person as Batman.

“Hello,” she said, retracting her yoyo back. She glanced down at the man on the floor beside her and gasped. “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t sure who was on the roof with me, and since there’s so much crime in the city I just attacked. It was kind of a 50/50 decision you know?” She rambled, trying to help the guy up. 

“Don’t worry. I probably deserve that. After all, sneaking up on a flying girl is a wrong decision,” the guy laughed. He hissed in pain and lifted a hand to touch his nose, which was bleeding. “I think you broke my nose though.”

“I can fix it,” she said. She lifted her hand and waved it around his nose. It was healed as soon as it was broken.

“How did you do that?” Batman asked. 

“Uh, it’s a secret,” she said. She paused for a moment before turning back to him. “Can you call out your other...partners? I’d rather not have to talk to the darkness most of the time.”

Everyone was shocked that she could tell that everyone was there. They were usually good at hiding in the shadows. The remaining three glanced at each other before they also stepped out.

Marinette nodded and turned back to Batman.

“Hello sir, I’d like to introduce myself. I go by Ladybug and I’m a hero of Paris,” she said. “I know who you all are, so let me just get straight to the point. I’m here to ask for your help.”

“Wait, what do you mean, hero of Paris?” Robin asked. “Paris doesn’t have any heros or villians. We would have heard about it.”

Marinette glanced at him. “For the last three years, a villain named Hawkmoth has been terrorizing Paris. My partner, Chat Noir, and I have been fighting him, and have just started a team. We have three other people working with us. But Hawkmoth has gotten stronger and while we will fight him until we capture him, we’d like help. We’re not exactly good detectives.”

“Why didn’t you contact the League?” Batman asked, frowning. He had heard none of this in any of the meetings, and if there really was a villain in Paris for three years, he was sure he’d have heard about it.

“I’ve tried and was dismissed. They didn’t believe me,” Ladybug said grimly. “So I’d thought I’d come straight to the source.”

“Can you explain the villain to me?”

“Hawkmoth, and the rest of my team for that matter, are granted powers from gods called Kwami,” Ladybug started. “Kaalki?”

The small horse Miraculous flew out of the thigh strap she’d been hiding in. 

“Hello, I’m Kaalki. The Horse Miraculous, Goddess of Teleportation,” she greeted. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“The fuck is that?” 

“Holy shit.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“A Kwami. They’re usually bonded towards an item. It’s kind of like a demon possessing an item,” Ladybug stated. “Each Miraculous is different and unique to its holder. My Kwami’s name is Tikki, and she’s the embodiment of creation. Hawkmoth is currently in possession of two Miraculous. Duusu and Nooroo, the butterfly and the peacock Miraculous. He uses his power to use civilians' negative emotions and grants them power. He’s similar to a puppet master is you will. He controls who gets akumatized while he hides. His true purpose is to capture my partner and my Miraculous to make a wish.”

“What’s so important about those two?” Red Robin asked. “He already has two. Why more?”

“Because my Miraculous combined with my partners are the two most powerful ones. The two of them together can grant any wish, but it comes with a sacrifice that could end with world. The Black Plague, the sinking of Atlantis, the Dust Bowl.”

“Wait, so you’re saying that because someone used the Miraculous, it created some of the worst disasters in history?” Batman asked.

Ladybug nodded grimly. “That’s why we can’t let Hawkmoth get it.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m having a hard time believing this. If it’s been going on for three years, how is Paris not on the news every day?” Robin scoffed. 

“I’ve been granted a power that can restore any damage caused by kwamis. And since Hawkmoth uses a kwami’s power, I can fix it,” she stated. 

“That’s likely.”

Ladybug raised an eyebrow and her smile dropped from her face. “Lucky Charm.”

There was a flash of bright light and when it died, in her hand was a decent sized rock. She looked down at it and turned towards the edge of the roof. She didn’t turn as she stated,”Watch.”

In a simple motion, she flung the rock across the street and watched as it broke a window of her own hotel room. That way, when it was fixed no one would realize it.

“Why would you -”

Ladybug glared at Red Robin, making him stop. Then she calmly stated “Miraculous Ladybug” and watched as the window became fixed. She turned around to face them, but they were silent, unable to process what they saw. 

“If you don’t believe me, you can ask Wonder Woman,” Ladybug said. Her earring started beeping, but she knew she still had some time. She was about to continue her conversation when her yoyo started beeping. She opened it and cursed when she saw an Akuma. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to go. Kaalki, full gallop!”

Another bright light and the Batfam saw that her outfit had changed. It was half of the original appearance and half horse.

“Voyage!” 

A portal opened up beside Ladybug. She was about to step through but paused. She took something out of her yoyo and threw it towards Batman, who caught it. 

“My contact information,” she stated. And with that, she walked through the portal that closed behind her. 

“What was that?” Oracle asked. “I didn’t get a good view of anything and your comms were turned down too low that I missed most of the conversation.”

“I’ll tell you when I get back,” Batman said. “The rest of you, finish your patrol. I have to contact someone.”

Batman took off, leaving the four of them on the roof.

“Did you notice?” Red Hood asked.

“What?” Nightwing responded. 

“She changed. She was all rambling and shy at first, but as soon as Baby B said he didn’t believe her, she became colder,” he pointed out.

“I saw that too,” Red Robin said. “It might be something personal. I’m going to head back to the cave. Research on what she said.”

The others nodded and soon they all left. The only hint about anyone being on the roof was a crack on the wall where tha Batarang landed.

~

Marinette dropped her transformation and quickly gave her kwamis food. While they quickly ate, she went across the hall and knocked on the door. Luckily, it was Adrien who answered instead of Nino, who didn’t know about their identities as Carapace. 

She grabbed his arm and dragged him back to her room, happy that no one was in the hall to see.

“What’s wrong m’lady?” Adrien asked, a little worried. It was like his lady to act that way. 

“There’s an Akuma out. I need you to transform now so I can grab Carapace,” Marinette said. She turned towards her Kwami. “Are you guys ready?”

“Whenever you are.”

“Tikki, spots on! Kaalki, full gallop!”

“Plagg, claws out!”

“Is that a new -”

“Not the time.”

After they both transformed, Ladybug called out Voyage, opening a portal to Paris. She let Chat Noir out first and closed the portal before opening a new one to grab Carapace. She sighed when she finally arrived in Paris, thinking that it might be a better idea to let Chat Noir and Carapace know each other’s identities. It’d be easier since she could both grab them that way.

“What’s the situation?” Ladybug yelled, flying through the air, Carapace following her from behind.

“An akuma named -”

“I AM UNSUITABLE! WHERE ARE YOU LADYBUG? CHAT NOIR! HAND OVER YOUR MIRACULOUS TO ME!”

“I guess that answers it,” Carapace chuckled. 

“Ryuko, Viperion, any idea on where the akuma is?” Chat Noir asked, landing on top of a building. 

“It’s his handkerchief, in his breast pocket,” Ryuko answered, gripping her sword tightly. “Water Dragon!”

Immediately, Ryuko turned into water, avoiding the attack of the Akuma. She reappeared behind it and went in for a cut, only to be pulled back by Viperion. 

“Careful. He’s able to control suits. All suits. Including ours,” Viperion called out. “Try to stay at least five feet away from him, otherwise he’ll be able to control your body, even if you’re not close to him.”

“Got it!” Ladybug called out. She then dropped her Kaalki transformation and waited until the little horse flew back into her thigh strap. Then she swung her yoyo and wrapped it around Unsuitable’s arm and yanked it, making the Akuma fall down. 

“There you are Ladybug! I’ve been waiting for you!” Unsuitable yelled. He got back up to his feet and started towards her, only to be hit across his torso with Chat Noir’s staff. He let out a yell and thrust his hand towards a car. It lifted into the air and Unsuitable threw it towards Chat Noir. Carapace landed in front of Chat and pulled out his shell, using it as a shield. 

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug called out. She paused when she was presented with a glass of juice. “Wha-?”

She didn’t have time to think as she knew time was running out. Tikki was tired from her transformation earlier and was running on the small cookie she ate just moments before. She quickly looked around and realized what she needed to do. She ran up to the Akuma and threw the juice on him, making him fumble around and complain about his suit. She then quickly grabbed the handkerchief and threw it to Chat Noir, who used cataclysm on it. A butterfly emerged and Ladybug quickly deakumatized it. Making sure all her friends were okay, she then performed the Miraculous Cure. 

“Are you alright sir?” she asked, kneeling next to the man.

“Yes. I’m so sorry about that Ladybug,” the man said, getting to his feet. “It’s just that I’m getting married soon and my wife is never satisfied with any of the suits I try on and -”

“It’s fine. As long as you’re safe. Congratulations, by the way, on your wedding,” Ladybug said, smiling. 

The man nodded and ran off, most likely to find his wife. 

“Now, I’ll catch you guys up on everything later. My Kwami is a little worn out,” she said. “I’ll talk to you soon. Good job out there.”

Viperion and Ryuko nodded and went off, while Chat and Carapace waited patiently for her. 

“Kaalki, full gallop!”

~  
“The little Ladybug had a busy day,” Tim said, leaning back against his chair. “Look.”

He pulled up some video recordings of Ladybug’s most recent fight against Unsuitable. Everyone in the Batcave watched, unable to process what they were watching.

“They look so young,” Bruce frowned. He was watching the video intently, trying to see if there were any important details. 

“Is that Ladybug?”

Everyone turned to see Alfred watching the screen as well.

“You know her?” Damien asked, pointing at the hero.

“Yes. She uses the power of the Miraculous to grant her power. To see that the Ladybug is being used means there is great danger,” he stated. 

“How do you know about her Alfred?” Dick asked. 

“I used to be a peachick,” the old man responded. “I used the Miraculous myself when I was younger. What made you hear about Ladybug?”

“She came asking for help,” Jason answered. 

“Then the world is at risk. For her not to be able to handle the problem, even with so many Miraculous in circulation, means that there is great danger. You should be pleased. To be asked for help by Ladybug herself is of great honor.”

Alfred then walked back upstairs, knowing that with his last statement, they would do anything to help her.

~

“This is so exciting!” Marinette squealed. She had her sketchbook out, her pencil flying through the paper.

The class was currently at the Gotham Museum, where they were expected to choose an artwork and write a paper about it. It would be due at the end of the month, so most of the class weren’t even paying attention. 

“Only Marinette will get excited at a museum,” Ivan said, laughing. “This is pretty boring, not going to lie.”

“Of course it is. Sure it’s interesting artwork and sculptures, but after a while, looking at pictures isn’t that fun,” Nathaniel said. 

“Look at her, she’s such a nerd,” Lila snickered. “We’re at a museum, one of the most boring places on earth, and she’s excited.”

Lila was clinging onto Adrien’s arm, who looked very uncomfortable, as she walked around the museum. She would point at random pictures and pretend as if she knew the symbolism behind it.

“I’m surprised. We’ve been here for almost an hour, and she hasn’t broken anything yet. I think this might be a new record,” Alya laughed. 

“Just ignore them,” Marinette said, placing a hand on Chloe’s shoulder. “We’re here to have a good time, remember?”

“What are we doing after this anyway?” Chloe huffed. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, annoyed that Lila was trying to make a scene.

“We’re going to Gotham Gardens. One of the prettiest places in the city,” Marinette answered. “It’s really hard to get into, but Mr. Wayne let us enter because he saw all our environmental projects we did. It’s like, a mile long and has lots of cool stuff. There’s a butterfly garden, an open zoo, and a koi pond. It’s considered one of Gotham’s treasures.”

“Speaking of treasure, you wouldn’t happen to have any, would you?” 

Marinette paused, not recognizing the voice next to her ear. The next thing she realized was something pressed against her head and several people screaming.

“LOCK THE DOORS AND SECURE THE BUILDING,” the man behind her shouted. “No one’s leaving until Batman pays for what he did to me!”

Marinette held her breath as she turned to see who it was and gasped when she was face to face with Scarecrow.


	3. Chapter Three

Marinette paused, and quickly turned back around, pretending as if she didn’t see the gun pointing at her head. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She did a quick scan of the room and tried to analyze the situation. There were about ten people who were working with Scarecrow. Two of them blocked the exits while the others were holding everyone hostage. She looked around the room and tried to see what she could do. 

She slowly reached her hand into her bag and grabbed her yoyo. She tried not to use it often, but knew that it was the only option. It wasn’t a regular yoyo, but it wasn’t magical either. The case was made out of titanium, while the string was made of graphene. While it was really strong, it could still break, and was heavier. Luckily, after months of practice, she could use it with relative ease. 

Looking around the room, she made eye contact with Adrien, who was next to one of the exits. After working together for so long, they were able to communicate silently, which she was glad for. She blinked slowly, and on the third blink, they took action. Marinette dropped down and did a backwards leg sweep, hitting the Scarecrows ankle and making him fall. Adrien knocked the gun out of the goons hands and knocked him down, creating an exit route for everyone. Marinette flung her yoyo and knocked the rest of the weapons out of the goon’s hands, shocking them. 

One of them came up to her, but she attacked before he could get a chance to. She clenched her fist and aimed for his throat. She knew she was successful when he made a choking sound and fell down. Another one tackled her, but she didn’t stay down for long. As she fell, she landed on her back and immediately lifted her legs up, kicking the man off of her. Leaping to her feet, she threw her yoyo at Scarecrow’s head, making him fall back down again. Marinette knew that she kept having to keep him distracted until someone came to help. 

What she wasn’t expecting was the pain in her leg. Marinette stumbled as she felt her heart pumping. The noise slowly became muted as her vision blurred. When she blinked, she saw Hawkmoth and Volpina standing before her. She was back in Paris, buildings were burned down, the Eiffel Tower had fallen. Debris and large pieces of cement and brick lay around her. 

She watched as Chat Noir jumped down in front of them and started to attack them. Marinette tried to stop him, but her voice wouldn’t work. She watched as Hawkmoth and Volpina attacked him. Chat Noir did his best, but Hawkmoth flung him into one of the debris pieces, ultimately impaling a pole through his chest and killing him.

“You’ve lost Ladybug,” Hawkmoth said. “Chat Noir is dead, and I have his Miraculous. Hand over your earrings Ladybug!”

Marinette started hyperventilating. Adrien wasn’t dead, she just saw him. But when she looked over to where he was before, he was gone. 

“He’s not dead, you’re lying,” she muttered. She clutched her head, and started gasping for air. She didn’t even feel the nudging against her thigh as Tikki and Kaalki tried to calm her down without revealing themselves.

“You’ve always been such a loser,’ Lila said. “Look at him. You’ve failed him.” She waved her hand around the room around her, revealing all of her friends in the akumatized form. “You’ve failed everyone. Couldn’t even protect them from being akumatized.”

Marinette paused. “Shut up.”

“Chat Noir is dead, and you’ve failed him as a partner and as the Guardian, Ladybug. “Give me your -”

“SHUT UP!” Marinette stood up, feeling anger rather than fear. She had failed to protect her friends once, and she wasn’t going to let them down again. She would fight for all that it was worth, even if it meant dying.

Marinette ran at Hawkmoth but was intercepted by Lady Wifi. Growling, Marinette dropped down and kicked her leg straight up, her foot connecting to Lady Wifi’s chin and throwing her backwards into the wall. Weredad comes up to her, and for a moment Marinette hesitates, knowing that it’s her father. But when she got hit in the head, her resolve strengthened. Gritting her teeth, Marinette grabbed his arm and swung him in a circle, faster and faster before letting go of his arm, throwing him into some of her akumatized friends. She felt something hit her arm and felt fear rushing through her again. 

But the anger overpowered the fear, and she became more determined than ever. Using her reinforced yoyo, she threw it at Hawkmoth and tied him up. Taking the chance, she ran at him and knocked him down. She was above him and all she could see was Adrien’s dead body as she rained down punches on the taller person. 

~

“Make sure the hostages are okay,” Batman said, running into the museum. He paused when he saw the room was empty save for the few goons who stood watching their boss, Scarecrow, get pummeled by a little girl. 

When everyone entered the room, they also paused, trying to understand the scene in front of them. It wasn’t until Nightwing asked “Is that Marinette?” that everyone started to pull her off of the villain. 

Red Robin took out the other remaining goons and tied them up quickly before turning around and seeing his family have trouble with the girl. He walked over and tried to help, but was impressed about how much she was struggling to punch Scarecrow, who had passed out by this point. Everyone there had years of training, and yet it took them nearly ten minutes and all of them working together to pull off the petite girl. Even then, she was still trying to free herself to keep punching the villain.

When they finally did manage to pull her off, Robin injected her with the antidote and slowly felt her losing consciousness, though she didn’t stop fighting.

“What was that?” Red Hood asked, leaning against a pillar to catch his breath. “She never stopped fighting.”

“Did you hear the things she was yelling though? I couldn’t understand everything, but I definitely heard, ‘he’s not dead’, ‘how dare you’, and some other things I couldn’t understand,” Nightwing said. He was walking around the room, tying up the other people in the attack. 

“It might have to do with something with the villain in Paris,” Red Robin suggested. “After all, it’s been going on for several years, right? Maybe PTSD?”

“I’ll look into it later. Unfortunately, Wonder Woman was unavailable, but she should be in contact soon,” Batman said. “Robin, take her back to her hotel. We’ll finish things up here.”

Robin nodded and bent down to carry the unconscious girl. Once she was secure in his arms, he turned back to Batman. 

“Someone should check up on her class. They were here when Scarecrow arrived,” he said. Batman nodded and told Nightwing to follow him as well. 

They stepped outside the museum, and saw that her school bus was still there. Ms. Bustier was talking to a police officer about a missing student inside the museum. Nightwing and Robin walked up to them.

“There she is!” Ms. Bustier said, pointing at the unconscious girl in Robin’s arms. “Is she alright? She’s not hurt is she?”

“No ma’am. However, she was injected with the fear toxin, but we gave her the antidote. She’ll probably be out for a couple of hours,” Nightwing said. 

“If you don’t mind, I’ll take her directly back to her hotel room,” Robin said. “Nightwing will check on the rest of your class and make sure they’re alright. I suggest you call their parents to let them know what happened.”

“I’ve already contacted their parents,” Ms. Bustier agreed. “They stated that as long as no one was injured, they can stay. After all, it’s no akuma.”

Robin and Nightwing shared a look. 

“Of course not,” Nightwing said. 

Robin looked over at the school bus to see them all fine, though some were still shaken up from the encounter. Some of them noticed him and stared. He gave them a nod and took out his grapple and soon disappeared from their view. 

~

Not sure which room was hers, Robin entered the hotel through the lobby and quietly asked the receptionist. Luckily, she didn’t ask any questions and sent him up to the room with a key as well. He made his up to her room and gently placed her on the bed and tucked her in. When he was done, he decided to leave a note. 

As he was going through her room to look for a piece of paper and a pencil, he paused when he saw the dress form, thinking it was a person. He shook his head and continued searching. He didn’t find much, but he did find a lot of baked goods and sugar cubes, as well as some expired cheese. Thinking that maybe room service left it there, he made a mental note to inforce cleaning in the hotels.

Robin decided to just rip a page out of the bible the hotel has and write on that, as he didn’t want to go through her things anymore. When he was done, he left it on the table and left.

~

Marinette woke up with a groan, her eyes blinking several times before they were able to focus. 

“Are you alright Marinette?” Tikki asked, flying up to her.

“You did some damage, sugar,” Kaalki said. “I’m proud of you.”

“What happened?” she asked, rubbing her head. “I-i remember Hawkmoth and - Chat, he’s -”

“Don’t worry Marinette. It didn’t happen. You thought of the whole thing when you were under the fear toxin,” Tikki explained. “Adrien is safe.”

Marinette nodded and let out a breath. It didn’t happen, it was all in her head. Everyone was safe. No one was hurt. She repeated the thoughts several times before she calmed down enough.

“How did I get back to the hotel?” she asked, pulling her knees up. “And where’s the rest of the class?”

“Robin took you back, and the others are in their rooms. You’ve been sleeping for a couple hours,” Tikki said. “Your parents called.”

Marinette reached over and grabbed her phone, seeing that she had several missed calls. Some of them were from her friends, most likely trying to see where she was, and the most recent ones from her parents. 

She called her parents and assured them that she was alright and nothing bad had happened. They were relieved and made sure that she was eating properly. They also became concerned as the food they left out was being consumed. Marinette assured them that it was part of Master Fu’s religion, and it meant that he was visiting her. After hanging up on the phone, she texted her friends that she was awake.

“Are you guys hungry?” Marinette asked. She opened her bedside table and handed Tikki a cookie and Kaalki a sugar cube. “So, what happened when I was injected?”

“You took down all the bad guys!” Tikki exclaimed, doing a loop in the air.

“It was badass. You beat up Scarecrow to a pulp,” Kaalki agreed. “Oh! I almost forgot. Robin left you a letter.”

Marinette frowned and looked around the room before spotting the letter on her table. She got out of bed, although she almost fell. Her legs were still weak, but she was able to catch herself. Tikki made her sit down so that she could carry it over. Marinette tried to argue, but the kwami wasn’t having it and forced her to sit down. 

Knowing that she would lose in an argument, Marinette obliged and waited as she watched the two kwamis work together to bring her the letter. 

All that is said was ‘Good Job - Robin.’

“You really couldn’t have read it aloud to me Kaalki?” Marinette asked, giving the horse a look. 

“It wouldn’t have been as efficient!”

Marinette laughed and pulled out her sketchbook. If she wasn’t going to be able to leave the bed, she might as well do something to pass the time.

“That reminds me, Tikki, I think I should reveal Carapace and Chat Noir to each other. It’ll be easier since they’re friends and I think it’ll strengthen their bond,” Marinette said. “What do you think?”

“I think it’s a good idea, but have you thought about the consequences?” 

“I have, and I think we’ll be fine. Carapace and Chat Noir have been fighting together for a long time, but they’re still a little awkward with each other. I think this will help fix it,” Marinette said. 

“Then you should do it. I trust you as the Guardian, Marinette,” Tikki said, clapping her hands. Marinette nodded and pulled her phone back at. She dialed the number and waited for him to pick up.

“What’s up Bug?” Adrien asked. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine Adrien. But I have something to tell you. Can you and Nino come to my room?” Marinette asked. 

“Is it something important?” 

“I’ll tell you when you get here.”

Adrien agreed and said that they’d be there soon. It didn’t take long before the two boys entered her room, but she was able to set up some tea and camembert when she heard a knock at the door. She let them in and they were both a little confused, but more worried about the condition of their friend.

“How are you Mari?” Nino asked, sitting down on the foot of her bed. 

“I’m good. Just a little tired,” she answered truthfully. “But that isn’t the reason why I called you here. I need to share something with the both of you.”

“What is it?” Adrien asked. 

“Wayzz, Plagg, would you like to come out?” Marinette asked. She noticed how each boy stiffened, not moving as their kwamis flew out of their hiding places.

“Hiya spots,” Plagg said.

“Marinette,” was all that came from Wayzz. 

“Chat Noir, I’d like for you to meet Carapace,” Marinette said. “Wayzz, Plagg, I have some refreshments on the table for both of you.”

“Wait, what?” Adrien asked, pointing as his friend. 

“You’re Chat Noir?” Nino asked, unable to comprehend that his goody-two shoes best friend was the pun-loving Chat.

“During the last mission, I realized it was difficult to get you both as Chat Noir and Carapace when you’re rooming together. I also thought that it would help strengthen the team. Ryuko and Viperion know who each other are, though they figured it out themselves.”

“Wait, why do you know who we are?” Nino asked. His question was answered when he saw the red kwami talking to Plagg. “Wait, you’re -?”

“I’m Ladybug,” Marinette confirmed. “It’s nice to finally meet you Carapace.”

Nino let out a high pitch scream before passing out.

“I was not expecting that,” Adrien said. 

“Neither did I,” Marinette confessed. She turned towards the turtle. “Do you think I made the right decision Wayzz?”

“That is up to you to find out. While it does put identities at risk, you are correct that your team will be stronger in trust,” he said, sipping on his tea. “But I believe in you.”

“Okay. I, uh, I also talked to Batman - “

“YOU TALKED TO BA-”

“SHHHH!” Marinette said, blocking his mouth. “The walls are thin. And yes. I thought that he could help us try to find out who Hawkmoth is.”

“Good plan,” Adrien said. “Is there anything else you’d like to tell me/”

“I might give Pollen back to Chloe,” she confessed. “I’m not a hundred percent sure yet, but I know that she could be an asset.”

Adrien nodded. “We could use all the help we could get. Even after everything Chloe did, she’s changed for the better. Anyway, what happened to your outfit? That’s a pretty big change.”

“Kaalki said that my outfit changes depending on any big life moments. She thinks that Master Fu’s death was the cause of it,” Marinette explained. “I was going to ask if there were any changes to yours.”

“I wouldn’t say that there were any changes, but maybe an upgrade?” Adrien responded, unsure. “And a new move? I have a second staff now, and I think I can make someone like, freeze? If I make eye contact with them.”

“Then you must not have been that affected, which is understandable,” Marinette said. “You weren’t as close to him as I was. I have wings now, so I can fly, and I also have a thigh strap, which is currently empty. Kaalki uses it when we’re fighting.”

“Enough talk about this, we’re on vacation, right?” Adrien said, laughing a little. “What are we going to do about the gardens? Are we going to reschedule it?”

Marinette paused and pulled out her laptop. “I’ll have to ask Mr. Wayne about it, since he’s the reason why we’re allowed to enter. I’ll probably have to rearrange some things too.” She typed into her laptop for about ten minutes before looking up. “I don’t think we need another museum trip, huh? Not after today.”

“I think we’re good on museums,” Adrien agreed. 

“Let me email Mr. Wayne and see what he says,” Marinette said, typing again. “And done.”

“Good job Bug. I’m not sure if I told you yet, but you’ve been doing a good job so far.”

“Thanks Adrien.”

~

Batman was watching the screen and waited for Wonder Woman to answer the call. It didn’t take long before she did, knowing it must have been urgent if he didn’t wait for her to call back.

“Something wrong Batman?” she asked.

“I came upon some interesting knews, and was told to ask you to confirm it,” he said, getting to the point. “What do you know about Ladybug?”

“Ladybug? Is the Miraculous being used right now?” Wonder Woman asked, frowning. “There must be something dangerous happening then.”

“You know about it?”

“Yes, there are nineteen of them in total, and each Kwami is a god of something. Ladybug is the kwami of creation, and her partner is the kwami of destruction. If one is in circulation, then the other has to be as well,” Wonder Woman explained. “They are the two strongest ones, and if there are more in circulation, then something has happened. How did you get this information?”

“Ladybug appeared to me the other night, asking for help. I didn’t believe her at first, but Alfred said that he was a user as well. What about you? How do you know about it?” Batman asked.

“My mother was once a Ladybug. If you have any news, I’m sure my mother would love to meet her successor,” Wonder Woman smiled. “I have to go now. But know that if Ladybug herself asked for help, then the world may be in danger. And don’t get fooled. The magic of the Miraculous is very strong.”

Batman nodded and logged off, before starting to look up Paris and the Akuma he started to hear about.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happened. Don't really know what though

Bruce turned the card over in his hands, wondering if he should call the girl. The number was fairly simple, but he doubted that it would trace to an actual phone. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He hadn’t felt this stressed since he had to teach Damian to hold back and not kill anymore, the opposite of what he’s been taught the first ten years of his life. It took a lot of time and commitment, but he was finally able to do it.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number, and pressed several buttons on his computer to try and trace the number. It rang several times before someone answered.

“What’s wrong?” a voice asked, sounding urgent.

“Ah, is this...Ladybug?” Bruce said, uncertainly. “This is Batman.”

“Sorry about that,” the girl responded. Bruce could tell that she had relaxed compared to her tone when she first talked. “I’m not used to getting calls on here without it being an attack. I was worried for my teammates.”

“Of course not, I understand,” Bruce said. “I have talked to Wonder Woman, as you’ve said, and she confirms everything you say to be true.”

“Of course. Out of all the things I am, I am not a liar. Though many people seem to think otherwise,” the girl said, adding on the last part as an afterthought. “But I don’t believe that’s the reason why you’re calling today.”

“Straight to the point, just the way I like it. I would like to ask you what you’d like for me to do,” Bruce said, typing on the computer. The machine wasn’t working and couldn’t trace where the call was going to.

“You can try to stop tracing the call. Technology and magic don’t mix,” Ladybug said, chuckling.

Bruce paused and relaxed his hands. “How did you know?”

“You’re the greatest detective. I’d be surprised if you didn’t try to figure out who I am or where I’m at,” Ladybug said. “As for what I’d like you to do is to confirm or deny my suspect. I have an idea on who it is. His name is Gabriel Agreste, if you look up to your screen.””

Bruce paused as he saw several files open up on his screen. He wasn’t concerned that she was able to hack into his system, magic after all. He was more concerned about -

“Do you know who I am?” he asked quietly. 

Ladybug didn’t answer for a while.

“No,” she said, answering truthfully. “I can find out, but that’s an invasion of privacy. I’d rather find out through trust, not hacking. As I said before, I’m no liar.”

Bruce nodded and continued to watch the files open up. A picture of Gabriel Agreste popped up as well as background information. Next to it was a picture of a female and her information as well. It was quite thorough, but Bruce knew he could get more information on them if he had time. He started typing, trying to listen to the girl at the same time to get as much information as he could.

“The woman is Nathelie Sancoeur, his assistant,” Ladybug explained. “I was doubtful that it was them in the beginning, as they’ve both been akumatized. But I’ve found evidence that leads to them. Gabriel’s son, Adrien, found a book related to the Miraculous and held valuable information. He stated that it was from his Father’s safe, and he was curious about it. He gave it to me for safekeeping, but I had him return it. I couldn’t let Gabriel think we were on his trail. But when I searched his home, I couldn’t find anything related to a safe or any secret rooms.”

“Is there any other information you have?” Bruce asked, going through the files himself and comparing with the information he found.

“Yes. Most of the akumas seem to be coming from his general direction, but I can’t confirm it,” Ladybug said. “And that’s where you come in.”

“Are you not curious as to whether or not his son is in on it?” Bruce asked, seeing how strict the father was on his kid.

“No. He is not working for his father, that much I can confirm,” Ladybug said. “I can’t reveal much, and I hope that you can take my word on it.”

Bruce nodded. “Of course. And if you don’t mind, I’d like to send one of my people out there. To scope around, if you will.”

“I have no trouble with that, but try to think about who you’ll send,” Ladybug cautioned. “Hawkmoth makes use of his power controlling civilians’ negative emotions. Whether they are a true Parisian or a tourist.”

“Of course,” Bruce agreed. “I’ll probably send Nightwing. He can leave tomorrow.”

“I can give him a lift,” Ladybug said. “Save you on airfare.”

“What do you -”

Bruce stopped talking when a portal opened up in his cave. Luckily for him, he was already in his outfit, otherwise she’d have known his identity. He watched as the girl walked out of the portal, forgetting that she could teleport. 

“Hello,” she said, giving him a smile. “Sorry to intrude. Just thought that this would be faster.”

“Of course. Just let me call him back. He’s out on patrol right now.”

“That’s fine. I grabbed him on the way over,” Ladybug said, pulling Nightwing through the portal with her.

“That’s fucking awesome,” Nightwing said. He kept poking his head back and forth, enjoying the magic. 

“You shouldn’t do that unless you want to lose your head,” Ladybug warned, closing the portal. She pulled Nightwing back in at the last moment. “You should start packing. I have rooming set up for you already.”

The two watched Nightwing leave the Batcave before returning to the conversation.

“You seemed to plan this quite well,’ Batman said. 

“Let’s just say I’m lucky,” she replied. “It’s also nice to formally meet you without any violence.”

“Likewise. I hope that you keep the location of the cave secret,” Batman said.

“Of course. I don’t know where it is either, actually,” Ladybug confessed. “I just think of where I want to go, and the portal takes me there. I don’t even have to know where it is.”

Batman nodded and went back to the files one the computer. “Is there anything else I need to know about Paris?”

“I’ve told you everything you needed to know. If you have any questions, you can call me,” Ladybug said. She turned to Nightwing, who came back with a duffle bag. “Are you ready?”

Nightwing nodded and Ladybug opened another portal. They stepped through, and left Batman alone in his cave. 

~

After dropping Nightwing in front of Chloe’s hotel, she gave him the key and left. As soon as she entered her room, she closed the portal and quickly dropped the transformation. She collapsed on her bed, gasping for air.

“Are you okay Marinette?” Tikki said, patting her on her head.

“You shouldn’t do two transformations at once. It’s not good for you sugar,” Kaalki said. 

“I know,” she gasped out. “I just- I just need to rest.”

Marinette pulled herself up onto her bed and collapsed. “You guys must be hungry. I left some food out for you.”

Tikki nodded and looked down at Nino, who was still on the floor.

“Is he going to be okay?” she asked. At that moment, Nino woke back up, flailing around as if he was pushed into a pool unexpectedly. 

“Nino?” Marinette asked, leaning forward to look at her childhood friend. 

“You- you’re Ladybug,” he whispered, looking at her with wide eyes. 

“Mhm,” she said. 

“Can I- Can I get your autograph?” Nino asked. 

“Nino,” Marinette deadpanned. “We’ve been friends since we were young. We’ve been working together as teammates for the last year.”

“Okay, but that’s Carapace. Not Nino,” he said, looking for a piece of paper. “I’ve always wanted an autograph! But you never give any out!”

“Autographs can be traced back to me. Sure there’s magic covering my face, but it doesn’t change my handwriting,” Marinette explained. 

“Fine, but you totally owe me for not telling me you’re Ladybug!” Nino exclaimed.

Marinette rolled her eyes, but agreed nonetheless. She also answered any of Nino’s questions until she became annoyed and kicked him out.

~

“So, who’s the girl?” Jason asked. 

Damian sputtered and quickly closed the file he had on the girl, as if he wasn’t checking her background information.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Damian said, ignoring the smirk on his brother’s face. 

“Her name’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Tim answered, taking a swig of coffee. “Same girl that beat the crap out of Scarecrow today.”

“Nice. I approve,” Jason said, clapping Damian on his back. “You should get a girl who can fight.”

“Pull the files back up,” Bruce said, starting to type on the computer. 

“Leave me alone!” Damian yelled, getting frustrated. He should have known better to have looked the girl up in the Batcave, but his computer simply wasn’t strong enough for the technology.

“Nope,” all three answered, going through her file. 

Damian growled and got up from his seat, making his way over to the storage closet where they kept their weapons. He came out with a sword and wasn’t going to hesitate using it. He didn’t give them any warning and charged forward, swinging his arm down as soon as he was close enough to Jason. 

“Whoops, your hands slipped,” he said, dodging the sword. 

“Get back here Todd!” Damian yelled, going for another swing. He was stopped by Tim, who had grabbed a sword as well.

“Read it aloud,” Tim said, blocking Damian’s swings. “We’ll keep him away from you.”

“Like hell you will,” Damian growled. He knocked Tim off his feet and was about to swing again when a bo staff blocked him.

“I can’t let you stop us,” Jason said, a grin on his face.

“She’s from Paris, France,” Bruce read aloud. “Daughter of a bakery owner, Tom and Sabine. She’s an aspiring fashion designer and has her work recognized by Gabriel Agreste and Audrey Bourgeois. She’s the main designer for a local band called Kitty Section, and has been commissioned by Clara Nightingale and Jagged Stone several times.”

“Wait, the Jagged Stone? The most rock ‘n roll artist there is?” Tim asked. He grunted when he was hit with the butt of the sword, but quickly regained his senses. 

“Yep. In an interview it’s said that she’s basically like his niece,” Bruce stated, his eyes scanning the file. “Can’t see if she does any other commissions, but her style looks kinda similar.”

“Are you kidding me? If she’s the one that Jagged Stone’s been talking about, then she’s MDC! One of the biggest fashion designers out there right now!” Tim squealed.

“Why do you know so much about this girl and her uncle?” Jason grunted, ducking from the sword.

“Jagged has been doing nothing but singing praises on this girl!” Tim explained. “Do you think I can commission her?”

“Yeah. But I don’t get how you would’ve known since she never revealed her identity to anyone except those close to her,” Bruce said, shrugging. He paused as he read the next items on the screen.

“She’s going to the gala! Jagged said that she’s gonna be there! I can’t wait to meet her!” Tim said, swinging an upwards stroke, which was promptly blocked.

“Wait, guys,” Bruce said slowly, frowning. “It says that she’s filed several bullying reports, but nothing’s happened. And that she was almost suspended.”

“What?” The three sparring turned towards the screen and read the information themselves. 

“She’s been isolated from most of her classmates and tried to switch classes several times. There’s even concern notes from her teacher,” Bruce explained, pointing it out on the screen. “But it’s been denied.”

“But didn’t she write that one letter about how her class did so many good things? We’ve checked in to it, and it was true,” Jason asked.

“Try to see what happened,” Damian said, his voice low. 

Bruce nodded and started typing as his sons watched with concerned gazes.

~

Marinette sighed in relief when Bruce Wayne confirmed the rescheduling of the garden. That was one of the things that she was most excited for. To have it happen though, she had to cancel the museum trip that was planned for tomorrow, which she was pretty sure the class would be glad for after what had happened today. She texted Ms. Bustier the change of plans and decided to make use of her time. 

Quietly slipping out of bed, Marinette walked over to the other side of the bedroom, where her dress form was and placed her unfinished dress on top of it. It was a full length dress, the bottom of it just barely grazing the floor. It was a dark red, but as it went further down the bottom, it lightened up in color so that it was pale scarlet. She had given it a collar and sleeve, but left the shoulders exposed. It was tightened at the waist before it expanded outward as the several layers underneath the dress gave it volume. The body of the dress was decorated in small gemstones, so that even the smallest shift that it gave glimmered in the light, but once it was still, they disappeared. Marinette even made it glow in the dark, after several hours of extensive research on how to do it. Across the waistband was a line of black sapphires that wrapped on the whole body. It made her laugh a little, seeing as how it was her small tribute to Ladybug. She knew it was beautiful, and even added extra security measures to keep it safe, but knew that it needed one little touch. She wanted to add small black flowers and add them underneath the top layer, which was sheer. By doing so, it would look like the flowers were lit up, rather than the dress itself when she moved. 

Marinette sighed and looked at the bundles of cloth on her table. She had a lot of work to get done.

~

“Are you okay Marinette?” 

The girl flinched and winced when the needle poked her finger. 

“Sorry,” Tikki said, flying down to look at the injury. 

“It’s not your fault,” Marinette said, giving her kwami a smile. “I should have been paying attention.”

“I think it’s time for you to sleep. It’s getting late,” Tikki explained. 

Marinette turned and looked at the clock, the glowing red 1:06 glaring in her face. She sighed and nodded, moving to put away her supplies. She paused when she reached the bed. 

“Tikki?” she asked, looking at the kwami. “As a guardian, am I supposed to be getting these feelings?”

“What feelings Marinette?” Tikki asked, prompting her to explain in further detail. 

“I’m not sure. But I keep getting this feeling of loneliness? Like, someone had lost something important to them,” she explained. 

“It may be a previous holder. To be apart from a kwami after being in use can be like that,” Tikki said. “But that only happens when the holder and the kwami has been separated forcefully, not willingly.”

“That could explain how Duusu and Nooroo ended up in Hawkmoth’s possession!” Marinette explained. “Now we just need the story of how it happened.”

Marinette looked out her window and into the city of Gotham. Somewhere out there, in the city, was someone who could help her. She walked over to the window and leaned against it sighing, deep in her thoughts. It was only when she felt someone staring at her that she looked around. She paused when she could barely make out the figure out the vigilante across from her. She gave him a short smile and closed the window and blinds and went to bed.

~

Robin landed on top of the roof across one of his father’s hotels. He stared at the window where the girl lived in, temporarily at least. The window was slightly open, and the curtains weren’t drawn, allowing him to see that the lights were still on. He frowned when he realized how late it was and that the girl was still awake. 

He froze when he saw Marinette walk up to the window, leaning against it. He noticed how she shivered slightly in the cold night wind, and how tired she looked. He froze when she started looking around, and seemed to make eye contact with him. She didn’t move, and stayed there for a minute before he saw a ghost of a smile on her lips before she went back in, closing the window and curtains behind her. 

“You’ve got it Baby B,” Red Hood said, snickering. 

“Shut up!”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff?

Marinette stepped off the bus and smiled. She was so excited to be in the Gotham Gardens. It was said to be the most beautiful gardens in all of America, even if it was in the most crime-filled city. 

“There is where my Damiboo took me for our first date,” Lila said, entertaining her group of friends. They hung on to her every word, as if they were God himself. “It was so romantic. He broke into the gardens, even though he knew his father wouldn’t approve. He set up a moonlight picnic for us and there were fireflies around. It was so beautiful.”

“That’s a bunch of bullshit, don’t you think?” 

Marinette jumped and let out a squeal when she heard someone talking to her. Turning around, she was face to face with a very tall man. Scratch that, she wasn’t face to face with him. She was face to chest with him. Blinking rapidly, she craned her neck upward to get a look at his face. 

“Hello. I’m your supervisor today,” he said, giving her a smile. “Jason Todd, at your service.”

“Marinette,” she said, giving him a small smile. 

“Wow,” Jason muttered, taking a step back. “You’re gonna blind me with that smile.”

Marinette laughed, amused that he would say that. “What happened to Dick? I thought we were supposed to have one supervisor throughout our trip.”

“He had to go to Paris and check out a problem at one of the branches there,” Jason answered. “Not sure how long he’ll be gone though.”

Marinette paused when she heard that Dick had gone to Paris, just like how she sent Nightwing the night before. Surely it was just a coincidence. That didn’t mean they were the same person. 

“I didn’t realize that Wayne Enterprises had a branch in Paris,” Marinette said innocently. “And I’d thought that I did a good research on all your branches.”

“Bruce is trying to open one up there, expansion and all that stuff,” Jason said hurriedly. 

Marinette knew how to lie, after having to make excuse after excuse to go and turn into Ladybug when she was out in public. So she knew a lie when she heard one, which confirmed her theory that Nightwing was Dick.

“Don’t forget about me,” another man said, walking up to them. “I’m Tim.”

“Nice to meet you,” Marinette greeted, smiling. “I’m assuming you’re also going to be supervising us?”

“Exactly right, lil Bluebird,” Jason said. “The plan was just to have me, but since the Garden is so big, and after yesterday, we’d thought that it’d be safer if we had more people looking after your group.”

“‘Lil Bluebird?’” Marinette asked, frowning at the name they had given her.

“Of course. You’re little, you’re kinda blue, and you attacked Scarecrow, like one of the bats. So, I hereby name thee, Lil Bluebird,” Jason said, bowing low. 

Marinette giggled at his behavior and bowed. “Why thank you.”

“What’s going on here?” 

“Oh! Chloe, this is Jason and Tim. And they’re going to be our guides,” Marinette explained. “Dick had to go check out a branch, so they’ll be replacing him.”

“Nice to meet you,” Tim said, holding out his hand. 

Chloe reached out and shook it. “Chloe Bourgeois. So when are we going to get the show on the road? I’m tired of Miss Lies a lot.”

Jason snorted, but agreed nonetheless. 

“Hello,” Jason announced to the class, trying to get their attention. They were too absorbed into Lila’s story to notice him though. “Um, excuse me?”

Tim noticed his brother having trouble and decided to take charge. “Cover your ears,” he whispered, warning the two girls next to him. He then put his fingers in his mouth and let out a high pitched whistle, gathering their attention.

“Now that you’re ready, we can enter the garden,” he announced, opening the door. 

Marinette squealed and all but rushed inside. She couldn’t help it, she was excited. When Nino and Adrien would later ask her about it, she would claim that it was a side effect of being Ladybug, which they partially believed. 

“Look at Marinette, doing all she can to get attention,” Lila stage whispered. 

“I can’t believe her,” Alya agreed. “She basically pushed us aside.”

Tim and Jason shared a look. The two girls were practically ten feet away from the entrance and they were complaining that she pushed them? They couldn’t believe it.

“Now, you’ll have free reign, but try not to touch anything. The garden takes a lot of maintenance for it to be in such condition,” Jason announced, before walking in as well. 

By the time the rest of the class entered, Marinette had all but disappeared in the mile long garden. Tim and Jason decided to look for her, but stopped when they got a text. 

Demon Spawn: Don’t worry about Marinette. She’s with me. 

Toddler: Why are you with her? 😏

Tommy: Yeah, how’d you find her so fast? And who the hell keeps chnaing my nickname to Tommy???  
Changing*

Demon Spawn: Don’t worry about it

~

She knew she probably should have stayed with the class, but she couldn’t help but run it. She didn’t even know where she was going, which is probably why she ran into someone. She tried to stop, she really did, but she had too much momentum and basically body slammed into the poor person, leading them to fall down, and roll down a small hill. 

“I’m so sorry!” Marinette squealed, jumping to her feet. “I didn’t mean to run into you. I was just so -”

“It’s alright,” the person groaned, getting to their feet. “Marinette?”

“Damian? Is that you?” 

“Yeah. What a coincidence,” Damian said, brushing dirt off his clothes. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I’m a supervisor to your class, at least for today. I was finishing up doing the rounds before going to meet your class,” Damian explained. “What about you? Why’d you decide to tackle me like I was Scarecrow?”

“I was just really excited,” Marinette explained sheepishly. “Thought I’d get a head start.”

“If you don’t mind, do you want to accompany me? I can give you the best route through here,” Damian said. He quickly shut his mouth, wondering why he offered. Normally he would have glared at the person and left, silently brewing in anger. 

“I’d love that,” Marinette said softly, a smile growing on her face. 

Damian froze. Now he’d realize why he’d been so interested in her. Not that he was interested in her. No, she was just different from regular people. Less annoying, yeah, that was the word. It wasn’t the fact that she was kind of badass, from what he’d witness. She beat the crap out of Scarecrow and helped take down a robber. Not to mention that she was selfless and kind. She had won the trip to Gotham for her class and listed almost all of their achievements, but didn’t mention anything of hers. 

“Damian?” She reached out and touched his arm when he didn’t react for a while. 

“Sorry about that,” he said, breaking out of his stupor. “Just lost in my thoughts.”

Marinette nodded and waited for him to lead the way. They ended up walking side by side and Damian pointed out the different types of plants and why they were designed that way. During the walk though, he couldn’t help but to steal glances at her every now and then. He noticed how some bugs seemed to be following her, though they were still quite a distance away. The plants seemed to be blooming a bit more as well, leaning into her as they walked by. He turned around and saw how much more colorful they seemed. 

“Would you consider yourself a nature person?” Damian asked. 

“Kind of,” Marinette answered. She stopped and held her hand out to let a wild squirrel smell her hand. “I’ve always liked nature, but being in Paris, there really isn’t anything around to enjoy. That’s why I was so excited to be here.”

Damian nodded and they continued walking. 

Marinette was having the time During the worst time in school, when Lila had taken everyone from her, she didn’t have anyone. It seemed like her sadness radiated throughout Paris as small animals and bugs would swarm her room, or follow her as she made her way through the city. It was how she came to love nature. Even if she didn’t have people who loved her, they did.

“So, you’re Marinette, the nature loving, class representative from Paris that likes to design clothing,” Damian said, leading her down to one of the open areas in the garden. 

“And you’re Damian, the person who helps girls in need,” Marinette giggled. 

“And where did you get that from?” Jason snorted, walking up to them. “Hello again Lil Bluebird.”

“Well, Damian has been helping me. When I was left behind at the hotel the first day, he gave me a ride to Wayne Enterprises,” she explained. “Look! It’s a pond!” 

Marinette didn’t wait and ran over, making sure to be careful of where she stepped. She giggled happily as she trapezed through the grass.

“You see her followers of bugs, right?” Jason whispered. 

“And you see the plants things?” Damian responded. 

“You think she’s -”

“There’s no way she is,” Damian stated. “She never had any contact with Gotham or America, there’s no chance that she’s a meta.”

“Then how do you explain the thing?”

“I can’t.”

~

Marinette spluttered, her head moving back and forth as she tried to find air. Pushing upwards, her feet found the ground and her head broke the surface, finally allowing her to breathe.

“Oops, sorry Marinette. My hands slipped,” Lila said, pretending to be sorry. She could hear Alya laughing in the background.

Marinette wiped the water from her face, allowing her to open her eyes and see that she was in the pond. Lila and Alya were standing above her on the ground, looking down at her. 

“I’m sure it did,” Marinette responded coldly. She swam over to the side of the pond and pulled herself out. Shivering slightly, she shot Lila a glare. “You think this is funny?”

“Of course not,” Lila said in a sweet voice. “I think it’s hilarious. Hope you enjoyed your swim.”

“At least I was able to get out of the pond Lila,” Marinette said, not noticing that Damian and Jason had walked over. “You’ll never be able to get out of your pool of lies. And one day, you’ll drown in them.”

“Is that a threat, Dupain-Cheng?” Lila growled.

“Of course not,” she shot back, imitating Lila’s sweet voice. “It’s not a threat if it’s the truth. Isn’t that what you told me before, Lila?”

The Italian girl scoffed and walked away, Alya following after her, a bit confused at what Marianette meant. 

“Are you okay?” Jason asked, looking at the soaked girl.

“Just peachy,” she grumbled. 

“Here,” Damian said, taking off his jacket and placing it around her shoulders. 

“Thanks. You wouldn’t happen to have a restroom I can use to change clothes, do you?” Marinette asked, looking up at the men. “I brought spare clothes just in case.”

Jason nodded and pointed out the small, almost hidden building. Marinette thanked him and walked off, looking through her bag as she did so.

“If you don’t make a move on her, Bruce is gonna adopt her. Then you’ll legally be siblings and you can’t marry her,” Jason warned.

“SHUT UP!”

~

“Are you alright Marinette?” Tikki asked, flying out of her purse. 

“Yeah, just wet. Don’t worry Tikki, Lila’s done worse,” Marinette said, smiling grimly. “Anyway, time to change.” Marinette put on Kaalki’s glasses and soon she was gone. It didn’t take long for her to reappear. For her lie to be believable, she had to change into something simple and that didn’t take up much space in her bag. Which ended up being a white dress that went down to her knees. It had a halter top and had a layer of floral lace on top. She changed out of her wet socks and shoes and had replaced them with simple flats. She tried her best to dry her wet hair underneath the hand dryer, but sighed when she knew it would take too long to completely dry, so she just let it hang low.

She was about to walk out of the restroom when she saw Tikki and Kaalki’s sad faces.

“Don’t look at me like that,” she said quietly. “It’s not my worst interaction with Lila. Plus, there’s no Hawkmoth here, so no chance of being akumatized.”

“I just wish that you didn’t have to go through this,” Tikki said sadly. 

“If you ever want to drop her off on Mars, just tell me,” Kaalki said.

Marinette smiled. She loved her Kwamis and knew that they were hurting when they saw how she was being treated.

“Don’t worry. This is just basic teenage human stuff. Not everyone goes through it, but there are worse cases than mine. Thank you though,” she said. She gave them each a kiss and closed her purse. 

She stepped out of the restroom and gasped, a gust of wind blowing harshly. She gripped the bottom of her dress, not wanting it to fly up. Just as suddenly as it appeared, it disappeared.

“What was that?” Marinette asked. Looking around and finding nothing, Marinette headed to one of the open areas, where they were going to have a picnic for lunch. When she arrived, they were still setting things up, and she sighed in relief. She quickly rushed over to help them and started lying down the picnic blankets.

“When did you change?” Nino asked, frowning at her appearance.

“You look cute though,” Chloe said, setting something heavy on the corner of the blanket.

“Let’s say that when people mean say they’re swimming with sharks, the sharks aren’t always in the water,” Marinette answered.

“Wait, she pushed you into the pond?” Chloe asked, straightening up. “When I get my hands on her-”

“You’ll do nothing,” Marinette said. When the blonde girl turned to look at her, she continued. “She’ll get what’s coming to her. Luckily for us, people don’t believe her here like they do back home. We just have to get her at the right time.”

Chloe didn’t seem to like that plan, but knew that Marinette was right. They had to attack her at her weakest. 

“What food are we having?” Alix asked, laying down on the blanket, but leaving her feet off. 

“Oh! I made food this morning,” Marinette answered. “I got up early to use the kitchen in the hotel.”

“They let you?” Ivan asked, frowning. 

“I asked Mr. Wayne if he’d allow it. And he said that I’d just have to feed the supervisors as well,” she shrugged. “And I have to make him some stuff too.”

“Ah hell yeah! Marinette’s cooking is the best!” Nino cheered. “Sit down with us Adrien!”

Adrien tried to walk over, until his arm was yanked by Lila. “Sorry, but he’s gonna be sitting with me today. Let’s go Adrien.”

He gave them a sad smile as he was led away by the Italian girl. 

“Whatever,” Marinette said. She leaned over and opened up the basket and started pulling out sandwiches and other baked goods that she’d made. She made a lot, not knowing how hungry everyone would be. She also knew that if half the class hated her, they couldn’t do anything since they all knew how good of a cook she was, plus it would be their only meal until dinner.

She looked into a second picnic basket and made sure everything was in there before carrying it over to Wayne Enterprises employees. 

“What’s up Lil Bluebird?” Jason asked. “Need a hand?” 

“Nope,” she answered. She handed it to them. “It’s for you. I was told to make food for you guys as well. I also included some food for Mr. Wayne if you could give it to him.”

“Fuck yeah, Dad’s gonna love this,” Jason said, looking into the basket. 

“Dad?”

“Yeah. Bruce Wayne’s our dad. Well, my adopted dad anyway,” Jason answered. “Damian’s his actual blood kid.”

“I didn’t know that,” Marinette said slowly. She started panicking. She made such a fool of herself in front of them. She also had been such an inconvenience. 

“Yeah, it’s not that well known,” Damian answered. “Dick is also our brother.”

Marinette froze. If Dick was Nighwing, and she was correct about that, that meant that everyone else in the family was part of Batman’s team. 

“Anyway, let’s take a quick picture and send it to him!” Tim said. 

“What?”

They all walked over and stood behind Marinette, while Jason held his arm out to take a selfie. It took a bit of time as Damian first refused to get in the picture, but the threat of withholding the food from him made him grumble as he walked into the frame. 

Marinette looked into the camera, hoping that they couldn’t see the panic in her eyes or the forced smile on her face. Luckily they didn’t say anything and she was able to go back to the blanket without a word. She silently ate her sandwich, and answered questions when asked, but didn’t talk much. Her friends noticed, but didn’t say anything. 

“Did you make that dress Marinette?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah. Nice isn’t it?” Marinette smiled, smoothing down her dress. 

“Do you want to do a small photoshoot? You can post the pictures on your website,” she offered. 

Marinette smiled and nodded. “You’d do that for me?”

“Of course.”

“Let’s go to the restroom so we can change then,” Marinette said getting up. 

“Nope. You’re going to be modeling it,” Chloe insisted. “Might as well post a picture of you since you’re gonna reveal yourself as MDC soon anyway. People won’t recognize who you are, but when you do reveal yourself, they’ll latch onto it.”

“But, I don’t know how to model,’ Marinette exclaimed, shaking her head. 

“You don’t need to know. I’m here,” Chloe scoffed. “Now let’s go.”

The blonde girl grabbed Marinette’s wrist and they ran off, trying to find the perfect place to take a picture. They took multiple pictures at various places, doing different poses. While they seemed nice, it didn’t seem to fit the aesthetic that Chloe was aiming for. It also didn’t help that Marinette was awkward in all of them. 

It wasn’t until they were in the butterfly garden did Chloe finally get a good picture. Marinette was smiling gently at a butterfly which had landed on her finger. Several other butterflies landed in her hair, making it seem as if it was a cascade of colors. The colors worked nicely compared to her plain dress, making it stand out even more. 

They decided that one picture was enough and to make their way back to the group. They didn’t have much time until the bus left, and knew that Lila would probably try to run off without them again. 

Marinette ran up ahead first, to see if the group was still there. It ended up that she was on top of a hill, the sun directly behind it. It was amazing how lucky Marinette was. Chloe quickly reached for her camera and took several pictures, happy at how it came out. She called Marinette’s name and took a picture of the girl, half turned around looking at her, a peaceful look on her face. 

“What’s up Chloe?” she asked. 

“I think we have enough pictures for your website,” she said, showing her the pictures on her phone. 

The moment she saw it, she jumped onto Chloe, hugging her. “Thank you so much! They look amazing!”

“Of course. Who do you think I am?” Chloe joked. “Anyways, let’s head back. I’ll post them to your website right now.”

Marinette agreed and looked at her phone to see a notification pop up that a picture was added and approved it. After Lila and Alya tried to sabotage her website by adding fake pictures of her designs, she added a security detail so that the pictures had to be approved by an admin. She used to leave it open before so that her clients could add in pictures as they wanted, but she couldn’t risk it anymore.

Opening the website, she was surprised to see that Chloe made it the first picture in the slideshow.

“You have to have the new ones show up first,” Chloe explained. “So they can know what the latest fashion trend is.” 

Marinette nodded and they started to go down the hill, only to be stopped by a rumbling sound.

“What’s that?” Chloe asked, clinging onto Marinette’s arm. 

“I’m not sure,” she answered. She let out a squeal when a flower started to sprout out of the ground.


	6. Chapter Six

Chloe and Marinette struggled to stand upright. It took the flower growing up to at least four feet tall before they got their senses back. Marinette grabbed Chloe’s hand and they started running backwards, away from their frozen classmates. No one noticed Jason or Tim running off while Damian tried to get everything back under control.

They didn’t get far until vines wrapped around their legs, causing them to trip. 

“Woah, slow down there,” a voice said. 

The two girls froze, not knowing what kind of situation they were in. This voice was different, one they hadn’t heard before, but they knew it wasn’t a regular person. They travelled by flower, if that was any indication to go by. 

“So, my plants told me about a literal sunshine girl. Seeing as how they’re literally surrounding you, I’m gonna guess it the blue haired one,” the woman continued. 

The two girls squealed again as the vines lifted them up and onto their feet. They quickly tried to regain their balance and stood up straight when they realized who was in front of them. 

“Hi-hell-hillo,” Marinette stuttered. She stuck out her hand awkwardly and started to ramble. “I’m Marinette and you’re Poison Ivy, and you’re in front of me. You kinda attacked me - not that I’m complaining, it was an honor after all. You also look very nice and I like your shade of green! It’s very beautiful! Wait, would that come off as racist since it’s your skin tone? I didn’t mean to -”

“Shut up,” Chloe hissed, covering the other girl’s mouth. 

Poison Ivy blinked, not really understanding what came out of the girl’s mouth. 

“Anyway,” she continued, ”I just came to meet by the Sunshine girl. My plants have taken a liking to you. They only really act this way towards me, so I wanted to see what was up.”

Marinette jumped back when Poison Ivy leaned towards her, trying to get a good look. 

“I don’t see why they would call you that, it doesn’t seem like you have any powers,” Poison Ivy took a step back, getting a bigger perspective on the girl. She didn’t seem like much, she was tiny, like really tiny. And she seemed a bit of a klutz. But she finally realized why her plants like her so much. She seemed to be radiating something that attracted them to her. 

The grass was a bit greener and there were more bugs that there should be around people. Not to mention the birds sang loudly when they would hide from people. All because of this little girl who could be the daughter of a sun god. Taking a look at the girl again, she was momentarily blinded by the brightness that came from Marinette. Ivy blinked and the light was gone. She was literally a walking ball of sunshine. And in a place full of dark color and dreary people, they were clinging on to her.

“Looks like you’re more interesting than I thought,” Ivy smirked. “How’d you like to work with me?”

“WHAT?” Chloe shrieked. 

“Yeah, not talking to you blondie. I’m talking to Sunshine over here. Though I will say, your shrieking is 100% Gotham,” Ivy stated. She turned back to Marinette, who was still frozen. “You okay there Sunshine?”

“Ivy! What are you doing here?” Red Robin asked, landing several feet away. 

“Working, can’t you tell?” Ivy stated. 

“You alright?” 

Marinette jumped and out of instinct, slammed her elbow backward. When she heard a cracking sound and a groan of pain, she turned backwards and grabbed their arm before throwing them over her shoulder. 

“Damn,” Red Robin whistled, looking at his partner on the floor. “You got moves.”

“I’m starting to like you more and more,” Ivy said, giving her a smirk. 

“Oh. My. God,” Chloe said, turning to look at the small girl, who was once again frozen. “Did you just beat up one of Gotham’s vigilantes?”

“And break his helmet, which for some reason survived more than your tiny elbow?” Red Robin asked. 

“On the brightside, it was ugly?” Marinette offered.

No one said anything for a moment until Ivy and Red Robin started laughing. No one made a move to help up the fallen vigilante who was still struggling to get up. 

“Marinette! Did you just call his outfit ugly?” Chloe yelled. She started to punch Marinette who was blocking her.“What is wrong with you!”

“I’m not lying! It was like a metal version of Deadpool’s mask!” Marinette said, trying to avoid the blonde girl’s attacks. 

“So you’re a literal Sunshine, and you can beat up Gotham’s villains and vigilante,” Ivy said, finally catching her breath. She wiped away a nonexistent tear and straightened up. “I was kind of joking before, but I think I’d like to make that offer serious.”

“Offer?” Red Robin asked, coming back into the conversation. “What offer?”

“Recruitment. I’m sure the other girls wouldn’t mind another member,” Ivy said. “Harley’s going to love you.”

“Wait wait wait, you can’t just recruit her!” Red Robin said, walking over to talk to the villain, stepping on his partner’s stomach on the way. “That’s not how it works?”

“Oh really. Then why don’t you tell me how it works?” Ivy asked, rolling her eyes. “Do I need to put an ad online? Or post it in the newspaper? Is that how Batty got you guys on his team?”

“Of course not!” Red Robin scoffed. “It’s a lot more difficult than that!”

“Then please tell me. I’m dying to know the details.”

Marinette and Chloe took the chance and slowly left the two arguing about proper recruitment. Luckily, they made it out undetected and joined the others as they were boarding the bus, Damain deciding to send them off to their next destination.

Marinette didn’t miss how Jason and Tim were gone.

~

The two girls didn’t tell anyone what happened. They didn’t want any new lies from Lila to be brought up, but they also knew that it was dangerous if anyone realized that Poison Ivy tried to get Marinette to join the Sirens. Still, it didn’t stop the rest of the class from talking about it. 

The next stop was at Gotham Academy, where they would be attending school for the next month. While they wouldn’t need to do any homework, they would still need to participate in the classes. Damain gave a quick speech about the school and what was to be expected of them. He also reminded them that their uniforms will be given to them as they step off the bus and when they enter their hotel. 

Then they went on their way again until and drove for what seemed like hours in the Gotham traffic. Everyone was in a bad mood, and even Lila ran out of stories to tell, opting to complain about her many illnesses. It only seemed to irritate everyone, who only brightened when they stopped outside a shopping center. 

“You have two hours here,” Damain announced. “Then I want to see everyone back here. Do whatever you want, but stay in the mall. And don’t break any laws.”

Every mumbled assent before they all ran off. Some went off in groups of two or three, but most of them just followed Lila. 

Damian watched them go off and was about to leave himself when he realized that Marinette didn’t move, but was instead sketching in her book. He frowned and tried to get her attention as she started walking, her head still deep in her sketchbook. 

Sighing, he decided to just follow her and make sure she didn’t walk into anything. She didn’t do much, somehow having the ability to stop and walk around things in her way, but sometimes she didn’t process the smaller items, making Damian gently grab her arm and move her around it. He really didn’t feel like walking all over the mall and decided when the best time to slip away was when they heard a crying. 

He looked around, trying to pinpoint the sound when he saw a young girl, no older than four, all by herself, crying. Usually, most people would stop and help, but being in Gotham, people were wary. Who knows what villains would do to create chaos. 

Damian started to walk over to help when someone beat him to it. Marinette had knelt down next to the young girl and started talking gently to her. The little girl was scared at first, but soon calmed down. 

“What’s your name?” Marinette asked, wiping the tears from the girl’s face.

“Ja-jamie,” she whispered back. 

“Hi Jamie. My name is Marinette. Now, can you tell me why you’re crying?”

“I can’t find my mommy,” Jamie said, starting to cry again. 

“Well that’s no good. Let me tell you what, I’ll help you find her. But, I don’t know what she looks like, so you’ll have to be my eyes, ok?” Marinette said, smiling at her. 

Damian paused, looking at her smile. It was different from the other smiles he had seen. Those seemed a bit unnatural. Like she wanted to smile, but gave up halfway. 

“B-but I’m short. I can’t see that high,” Jamie said, looking down.

“I’m short too, but that shouldn’t stop us. Do you trust me?” Marinette asked. “I’m going to lift you up high in the air! Is that alright?”

Jamie nodded and soon, she squealed with laughter as she swung onto Marinette’s shoulders.

“I’m so high!” she giggled, clutching onto Marinette’s shoulders. 

“Now let’s go find your mom, ok? Remember, if you see her, point her out to me,” Marinette said, starting to walk around. However, she made a show of it, trying to get Jamie to forget that she was sad. She would walk underneath signs and pretend that Jamie was too tall, so she would duck down to avoid it. 

Damian followed behind them, in case the girl leaned to far back, but Marinette had impeccable balance, as she was already prepared for it and quickly adjusted the girl on her shoulders. 

What they didn’t notice was the person following them and taking pictures.

~

Marinette and Damian waved the little girl off, finally finding her mother. 

“You didn’t have to do that you know,” Marinette said, turning to look at Damian. “That was an hour of free time that you had. I’m sorry that you had to follow me around.”

“I didn’t do it because I had to,“ Damian assured. “I did it because I wanted to.”

“Why? You don’t seem like the type of person to help young girls in need.”

“And what makes you say that?”

“You ride a bike, work in a big name company, and you have a resting bitch face,” Marinette pointed out.

“A resting bitch face?”

“Yeah. You know, when your face is relaxed and you end up looking like a bitch. That’s totally your expression most of the time.”

Damian scoffed, and looked down at the girl.

“Why did you do that by the way?” 

“Do what?” 

“Help that little girl. Most people here wouldn’t bat an eye,” Damian said, following Marinette around again as she did some window shopping. 

“I’m not like most people and I’m not from here,” Marinette pointed out. “Plus, it’s not a crime to help people.”

~

Gordon 2.0 sent a picture to the group chat.

Gordon 2.0: my dad saw something interesting at the mall today

Dikdik: IS THAT DEMON SPAWN AND A GIRL? DID THEY HAVE A KID TOGETHER????  
WTF DID I MISS WHILE I’M IN PARIS???

Deadpool’s Ugly Mask: That’s Lil Bluebird! How did demon spawn land her?  
TIM I KNO YOU CHANGED MY NICKNAME ON HERE YOU BITCH

Demon Spawn: I was merely accompanying her to find the little girl’s mother. 

Cassie: Wait, why’d you change his nickname to that?

Tammy: he snuck up on Marinette when Ivy tried to recruit her and she broke his helmet  
when her friend asked her if she really did it she called it ‘a metal version of deadpool’s mask’  
YOU CHANGED ME NICKNAME TOO YOU ASSHOLE

Gordon 2.0: so when’s the wedding Damian?

Demon Spawn: THERE IS NO WEDDING  
WHY IS THIS EVEN A TOPIC

Dikdik: Wait, Ivy tried to recruit her?   
why???  
Confusion

Tammy: said she was literal sunshine and she beat up scarecrow and hoodie boi over here  
not sure what she meant about the sunshine tho  
unless she actually meant that marinette is sunshine compared to gotham

Demon Spawn: I can see what Ivy means  
Marinette did not hesitate to help the little girl and cheered her up

Bruce: so what im hearing is that  
shed be a good mother

Demon Spawn: WHERE IS THIS COMING FROM 

Tammy: look at what i found DS

Tammy sent a two pictures to the group chat

Tammy: what do you think demon spawn??  
still not interested?

Deadpool’s Ugly Mask: damn damian  
if i was your age i’d make a move

Dikdik: how can you deny your love for /that/

Gordon 2.0: i agree  
She’s very pretty

Demon Spawn left the group chat.

~

“I can’t believe we have to wear uniforms,” Chloe groaned, yanking on her green blazer.

“At least it’s not ugly,” Marinette pointed out. “And you’re more accepting about it than Alix is.”

They both turned and looked at Alix who was trying to yank down her skirt, believing that if it was low enough it’d turn into pants. 

“Give it up Alix. You’re wearing the skirt and that’s final,” Marinette sighed. “Now come over here and eat breakfast. We’re going to school today.”

“I’ll wear it, but that doesn’t mean I’ll like it,” Alix grumped, glaring at her reflection. “Is there anything in the stupid rulebook saying I have to wear it?”

Marinette frowned and went to grab the book from her bag and started skimming through it. 

“It doesn’t say anything, but I’d check with one of the teachers from the school first. And if they allow it, I can probably make something more ‘Alix’.”

“Really? Will you please?” Alix asked, grabbing Marinette’s hands. 

“I don’t see why not,” Marinette shrugged. “I have left over fabric anyway.”

“C’mon. The bus is going to leave soon,” Chloe said, getting up from the table. They left the plates there for room service and headed down to the lobby. 

Most of the class were there already, just lounging around. Some of them looked disappointed to be going back to school. But that was the price to pay for having a fully paid trip. When the last person finally arrived they got on the school bus and headed for school. 

When they stepped off the bus, they quickly herded together and followed Ms. Bustier as she led them to the front of the school, where the principal was waiting for them. He welcomed them and soon grouped them up to send them off to different classes. 

Unfortunately for Marinette, she was stuck with Lila. But at least Lila wouldn’t do anything bad here. She hoped.

As the two walked to their class, following the principal as he dropped off the pairs one by one, they didn’t say anything to each other. 

“Mr. Johnson, these are your two new students for the month. Lila Rossi and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I hope you enjoy your stay here.” The principal shook both of their hands and continued to walk down the hall, dropping off the rest of the students.

“Come in and introduce yourself,” Mr. Johnson said, waving them in.

“Hi! I’m Marinette.”

“I’m Lila.”

“Go find a free seat.”

The two girls nodded, a bit intimidated by the strict teacher and quickly headed to empty seats. Lila, predictably, chose to sit in the front, while Marinette went to the only other empty seat. She walked up to it and noticed the sad looks on their faces as she passed them. She started to panic, not knowing why they were looking at her like that. 

When she reached the back table, she paused, looking at her table partner. 

“Damian?” she asked, frowning. “What are you doing here?” 

“I go here,” he responded, leaning back in his chair. He didn’t seem as surprised to see her as she was to him. 

“I thought you worked at Wayne industries?” Marinette asked, moving to sit in the empty chair next to him.

“Part-time job.”

Marinette nodded and didn’t say anything else. His short answers probably meant that he wasn’t into the conversation as she was. While the lesson continued, they didn’t talk to each other anymore, but Damian did slide his textbook to the middle so that she could see. In return, she passed him a note with a drawing of a flower on it. No one noticed Damian sliding it into his binder.


	7. Chapter Seven

Marinette silently typed on her tablet, looking up every now and then to take notes on the teacher’s slide. While Damian did tell her that the teacher posted the notes online, she stated that writing it down would help with learning the language. It also helped to distract her from hearing Lila’s blatant lies. Even 13 rows back she can hear Lila’s “whispers” to her partner about her extraordinary life. 

Damian kept snickering, and when Marinette kept looking up at him in a questioning manner, he’d merely shake his head. 

When it was finally time for break, half the class broke up to talk to the new students. Marinette jumped when she looked up and found around fifteen people looking at her.

“Hi?” she said, confused. 

“How have you not left screaming in fear yet?” a boy asked, looking at her as if she was possessed. 

“What do you mean?”

“You’re sitting next to The Ice Prince,” he whispered, subtly pointing at Damian, who pretended  
to have heard nothing. 

“And? He’s been nice to me,” Marinette said, frowning. 

“Wait a minute. You’re saying that he’s been nice to you?” 

“Well, if you treated me like you knew me only through the rumors and speculations of other people, then I would treat you like that too. After all, you never know what a person is truly like until you’ve become friends, right?” Marinette said, smiling at them. Her smile stopped when she realized that they all froze. “What?”

“D-did you guys s-see that?” a girl asked, never looking away from Marinette.

Everyone muttered assent, but kept their eye on the French girl. No one but Lila noticed how everyone started to surround Marinette.

“Is there something on my face?” she asked, starting to panic. 

“No. Don’t move,” a student said, frowning. 

Marinette paused and looked back at them. She sighed, then frowned as she realized that Lila probably said something to them. She opened her mouth and was about to call them out for it as it was starting to get freaky, when someone spoke first.

“They just haven’t appreciated true beauty before.”

Marinette paused and turned to look at Damian who also looked shocked, but also kind of mad. No one could believe that the Ice Prince said that and stared at him. It wasn’t until Marinette let out a shy and quiet giggle that they turned away from him and stared at the girl. That was what shocked them even more, and no one noticed how Damian was angrily texting something on his phone.

“It’s her, right?”

“It’s got to be.”

“I don’t think it could be anything else.”

“Didn’t know how accurate it was.”

“What?” Marinette asked, frowning at them.

“You’re the Sunshine girl, right?” a girl asked. 

“Sunshine girl?”

“Yeah. Ivy tweeted it out yesterday and there was a Sunshine girl in Gotham, and that she was trying to recruit you,” she answered. “Look.”

Multiple pulled out their phones and looked up the tweet the girl was talking about. One phone was shoved in Marinette’s face and she grabbed it and read the tweet. When she was done, she let out a gasp and almost dropped the phone in shock. 

Poison Ivy sent out a tweet, stating that there was a Sunshine girl in Gotham, and that she called dibs on her. Underneath her tweet was one from Red Robin, who replied that that’s not how it worked. 

“And it’s you. It can only be you. How have you been here for less than a week and Poison Ivy is already trying to adopt you?” a guy asked. 

“How did you melt the Ice Prince?”

“How are you so bright?”

“Guys, isn’t it obvious?” another guy pointed out. “She’s literally Sunshine. That’s why Ivy likes her cause she’s part plant. She melted the Ice Prince from her warmth. And she’s bright cause she’s from the sun!”

Everyone agreed that he was correct and slowly started making their way back to their seats. What no one knew is that within the class group chat, they all agreed to protect Gotham’s Sunshine no matter what. 

~

Sunshine’s Husband: WHO TF PUT THAT SPEAKER ON MY UNIFORM?   
WAS IT YOU TIM? I KNO IT WAS YOU  
IM GOING TO KILL WHOEVER CHANGED MY USERNAME

Tammy: what’re you talking aobut???  
Love the username btw

Dikdik: what happened??

Deadpool’s Ugly Mask: I CAN’T BELIVE IT WORKED  
LOLOLOLOLOLOL  
UR WELCOME BITCH

Sunshine’s Husband: WHEN I COME HOME UR DEAD TODD!

~

Marinette walked down the hall and into the cafeteria, next to her was Damian, who was showing her the way. She ignored all the pointing and whispers and walked silently next to Damian. 

“Are they always like this?” Marinette asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Trust me, this is one of the better days,” Damian responded. He sighed and pushed the doors open to the cafeteria and led her to a table tucked in the corner. 

“You aren’t getting lunch?” she asked, noticing his lack of food.

“Woke up late, didn’t get a chance to grab anything,” he shrugged. 

“Here, have some of mine,” Marinette said, pushing her lunchbox closer to his. 

“I’m good.”

“Are you saying my cooking is bad?” Marinette asked, giving him a look.

“What? How’d you get that idea?” Damian frowned, confused.

“You had my cooking yesterday. If you don’t want my food today, then that means you think I’m bad at cooking.”

“That’s not true-”

“Then eat it.”

Marinette then shoved a dumpling in Damian’s mouth, ignoring his and the rest of the room’s reaction. 

“Is it good?” 

Damian nodded.

“Then eat it,” Marinette growled, eating her own dumpling. 

“So, who’s your girlfriend Damian?” a boy asked, joining them at their table. 

Damian started choking and Marinette giggled at his reaction. She was used to rumors and didn’t really care about them. If they were true then they were true. If they weren’t true, she knew where it came from and hoped that people here weren’t idiots.

“Are you-”

“Sunshine girl?” Marinette cut him off. “Apparently.”

“I’m Jon. This guy’s best friend,” he said, introducing himself.

“Marinette.”

“So, how’d you two meet?” he asked, looking only at her. He knew Damian would never say anything.

“I was supposed to go to Wayne Enterprises for a tour and got left behind on accident. He offered to give me a ride,” Marinette answered. “I sat with him for lunch then as well.”

“And he let you?” Jon asked. 

“He didn’t say no.”

“I wasn’t sure what to expect from you,” Jon said. “From our school, I heard that you’re the Sunshine girl. But from your school, or most of your school anyway, you’re an egotistical bully who lies to get what she wants.”

“And what do you believe?” Marinette asked.

“From the way that you blinded me from your laugh earlier, I think you’re the Sunshine girl,” Jon smiled. “And so does most of our school.”

“Why sunshine though? Where’d that word come from?” 

“Well-”

“Shut up and eat,” Marinette said, shoving the dumplings in his hands. “The grownups are talking.”

“Well, our school really likes Poison Ivy cause of all the cool things she did for us last year, and since she called you the sunshine girl, the name just kind of stuck,” Jon shrugged. “Plus the picture of you on MDC’s website is blowing up in Gotham. You have a hashtag trending on twitter.”

“WHAT?” 

“Yeah. #sunshineingotham is number one trending right now,” Jon said, showing her on his phone. “Everyone’s tweeting MDC and Jagged Stone’s twitter trying to see if you’re a new model or something since we all know MDC only does commissions. So, how do you know her anyway?”

“Um. You’ll understand at her debut,” Marinette said, taking out her phone and typing on it. She groaned when she realized he was right and that MDC’s twitter was blowing up. Luckily for her, she had switched users to her own personal one. She quickly sent a message to Jagged, asking him what she should do next. “She’s revealing herself at Wayne’s Gala at the end of the month.”

“Did you-” Jon broke off when he looked over to Damian, seeing him shake his head at him. “I didn’t know Mr. Wayne invited her.”

“She’s Jagged’s plus one,” Damian answered.

“How’d you know that?” Marinette asked.

“I was in charge of the RSVP’s,” Damian lied. “So I saw him mark the box and write the name of the person who was coming with him.”

“It must be nice for Mr. Wayne to trust you with that,” Marinette said. “Even though you’re working there part-time, it must be difficult for you to handle both things. Which is why you should eat your meals!” 

Marinette started shoving dumplings into Damian’s mouth, ignoring the fact that he was basically choking on all of them, unable to chew them. 

“I don’t think he’s going to survive,” Jon said. 

“He won’t if he doesn’t eat his food,” Marinette said, her voice low. 

Jon gulped and started to eat his lunch.

~

“So, you’re saying that you saved Jagged Stone’s cat? And that he wrote a song about you?” a girl asked, skeptical.

“Yep.”

“And you started several environmental charities with Prince Ali from Achu?”

“Mhm.”

“And that Clara Nightingale stole your music?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok, I’m done with this conversation,” the girl said, rolling her eyes and walking away from the table of Parisian students.

Lila growled. For some reason no one believed her. She did notice how people kept pointing at Marinette’ table and talking in hushed voices. 

“I’m dating Damian Wayne!” Lila said, calling out after the girl. She was just trying to get one person to believe her, but was more than satisfied when the cafeteria fell silent and turned to look towards her. 

“You’re dating Damian Wayne?” the girl asked. 

“That’s right,” Lila said, smirking as she had all their attention. “We’ve been keeping our relationship secret for years, but we started dating when we were ten. I met him when I was seven at his father’s gala.”

“Are you sure about that?” someone asked.

Immediately, Alya was at Lila’s side defending her.

“Why are you so skeptical? Jealous of her achievements?” she asked, glaring at the person who asked.

“You said you wanted to be a journalist, right?” the first girl asked, giving Alya a once over. “Maybe you should do your research instead of taking them for word.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alya shot back, starting to get angry.

“I’m saying that your friend is a liar.”

“I-i knew it! Marinette said something to you, didn’t she?” Lila said, starting to cry. “S-she’s been so mean to me! I can’t believe she’d turn you on me.”

Alya hugged Lila to start comforting her while the rest of the group started defending her too. No one saw Lila smirk into Alya’s hair.

“How dare you talk about her like that!” someone yelled. Lila looked up to see who had joined her side, but shrinked when she saw most people glaring at her.

“She’s the Sunshine in Gotham! There’s no way she would do that,” another person yelled. 

Soon everyone started to attack the small group of Parisians that were with Lila. They seemed really angry and protective of Marinette, making Lila shocked. She had no idea why they were so against her, she just spread a few little white lies. 

“Why are you all attacking me?” she cried. “I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Let’s just say that Gotham doesn’t appreciate liars,” a boy said, his voice as cold as ice. “So you better learn to shut your mouth cause here, there’s two rules you learn as a kid. Snitches get stitches, and liars get rewired.”

He lifted his hands and put his fingers to his forehead, making a buzzing sound to indicate her brain would get fried. Lila couldn’t help but to tremble at his voice, knowing that she wouldn’t enjoy the rest of her time in the school.

~

“I hope you all enjoyed your day in class,” Jason said, greeting them once they were all seated on the bus.

“They’re mean! They started to bully Lila during lunch!” Alya complained. 

“Oh? That’s odd. From what I heard, Lila started spouting out lies,” Jason frowned. He pulled out his phone. “Let’s see. Ah, here it is. Lila told another student that she ‘saved Jagged Stone’s cat, had music stolen from Clara Nightingale and is currently dating Damian Wayne, the only biological son of Bruce Wayne. Is that correct?”

“That’s right! She was just telling them about herself,” Rose piped in.

“And when the girl didn’t believe you, Lila claimed that Marinette brainwashed her and spread horrible rumors about you,” Jason stated, scrolling through his phone. “Weird. I don’t have anything about being bullied. But I do have some notes from your teacher that you kept disrupting the class.”

“I was trying to get help from my seatmate. And she’s always been jealous of me,” Lila whimpered, burrowing herself into Alya’s side.

“That’s right! Marinette has done so many horrible things to Lila. It’s been going on for years!” Kim said. 

“So you’re saying, that Marinette, who reported several bullying incidents from Lila and the rest of your group, and applied to multiple class trips, decided to brainwash people from a city in which you are most likely to never return?” Tim asked, skeptical.

“If Lila was being bullied, how come she never filed a bullying report?” 

“Because she didn’t want Marinette to get in trouble!” Alya said. 

“So she’d rather just continue the “bullying” that Marinette gives her?” Tim deadpanned. 

No one on the bus spoke, just now realized what he said. It wasn’t until Alix started laughing from the back of the bus that Marinette and her friends started laughing as well.

“She just got caught!” Ivan crowed. 

“Who would’ve thought!” Chloe cheered.

“Shut up!” Sabrina sneered. “Lila-she-just wanted to see the good in Marinette and hope that she would become a better person!”

“Well, if the bullying has been going on for so long, I’ll look into it for you,” Tim said, smiling at the Italian girl who stiffened. “What has Marinette done to you?”

“No no no, it’s alright! You don’t have to do that!” Lila assured. “I just want her to stop!”

“It’s fine, girl! We can finally get her to stop,” Alya said. “Marinette has sent many horrible and rude text messages to Lila.”

“Not to mention that she destroyed many of Lila’s belongings in school!” Juleka put in. 

“And she beat up Lila several times too!” 

With each accusation coming out, Lila became more and more pale. 

“I’ll look into it for you guys,” Tim said, smiling coldly at the Italian girl. 

“Now, onto our next destination, we’re going to go to the homeless shelter and feed them. It’s not going to be pretty, but I’m sure you’re strong enough to brave through it,” Jason said, his voice a little grim. “After all, you’ve gone through akuma, right?”

Apparently, it was not enough when they were faced with the many starving people of Gotham. The homeless shelter’s line for free food stretched down several blocks, some of them looking dead. It was a good thing that Hawkmoth wasn’t situated here as there would be Akuma rampant.

“I can’t believe we have to do this. This is disgusting,” Lila complained, punching her nose so that she didn’t have to smell anything.

“Yeah, I don’t get why we have to do this,” Alya said, staying in the back of the group. They hoped that the longer they took, the less time they had to spend there. “We’re on a class trip after all. Not to work.”

“It’s because Mr. Wayne thought that helping those in need is something we’d be good at. I thought you’d be more excited Lila. With your numerous works to help the environment,” Marinette scoffed. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Nathaniel asked.

“Well, I’m just saying that if Lila had created and done so much with all those numerous charities and organizations, she’d be used to doing things like this. Don’t you think?”

“I-i’m more used to environmental work, Marinette,” Lila said, flipping her hair. 

“Great! Then you can go through the trash and separate the recycling,” Marinette smiled, pointing at the numerous trash bags in the back. 

“I would love to, but because of my arthritis, I can’t use my hands too much.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and scoffed before walking into the homeless shelter to help with the cooking. Silently seething behind her, Lila swore to make Marinette’s trip horrible. And to do that, she’d need a little help. No one saw her slip away from the group and dart behind a dark alley. 

~

No one expected the green fog to start rolling through Gotham. No one expected that when they breathed it in, it would show them their worst fear, tenfold of what Scarecrow’s fear serum. It didn’t take long before the screams started, shortly followed by the destruction caused by their fear. And in the middle of the fog and destruction, no one saw a man strolling leisurely through it, vowing revenge to the little girl who humiliated him, as an outline of a purple butterfly appeared on his face.


	8. Chapter Eight

It didn’t take long before Marinette felt a sense of wrongness. That something was happening that wasn’t supposed to. It was when she heard the screaming. The same screams she was used to back in Paris, only this time, it was hundreds of times worse. She made eye contact with Adrien and Nino before they each darted off to a secluded place to transform. It didn’t take long before she was flying over the building of Gotham, trying to see where they were coming from. 

“Carapace! Put up a shield around the smoke! Don’t let it spread any further!” Ladybug called out. 

Carapace nodded and there was a green shield that kept the chaos contained within its perimeters. Several people who breathed in the green fog tried to get through the barrier, but were held back. It didn’t stop them from attacking it as they started throwing things at it.

“Why is there an akuma here?” Chat asked, looking at her.

“Do you really need an answer?” Ladybug replied, giving him a look. 

“Lila,” the three of them said. 

While it was no secret that they believed Lila to be working with Hawkmoth, there was no evidence until now. 

“I’ll look for any Parisians in Gotham and see what I can find later,” Ladybug said. She unlatched her yoyo from her waist and started to swing it. “For now, we have an akuma to deal with. Don’t worry too much. We may be on new territory, but this is still the same fight. Stay calm and don’t panic.”

She then took the chance to drop down into the chaos, though keeping out of the way of the green gas.

“Where are you little girl? Come out to play,” a voice called out. It didn’t take long before she saw Scarecrow walking out of the mass. While his outfit didn’t change much, it did intensify it, giving him more costume feeling to it than anything.

“I think you’re using a power you shouldn’t have,” Ladybug called out. “You should probably return it.”

“You’re not the one I’m looking for,” Scarecrow called out. “So you should leave while you still can.”

“I think I’d like to join this party,” Chat Noir stated, dropping down on a building nearby. He leaned against his bo staff and grinned at Scarecrow. 

“Sorry kiddos, but two’s company!” Scarecrow lifted his hand and the green fog flowed with it. With amazing speed and accuracy, it was on Chat Noir in seconds. If it wasn’t for Ladybug dragging him out of the yay with her yoyo, he would have been faced with his greatest fear. 

“Thank you m’lady,” he said. 

“What’s the plan?” Carapace asked. 

“I’m going in. Stay back and try to lessen the chaos. And don’t let the Bat people get involved. We don’t need their weakness to be shown,” Ladybug called out. “I’ll take him to a more secluded location. So there’s less people.”

The other two agreed and got to work, while Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around Scarecrow and dragged him to another location. She stopped when she felt the gas almost reach her and untied, making him tumble until he came to a stop. Quickly getting to his feet, he didn’t hesitate to attack.

He jumped at her, his hands clenched in a fist with the fog following it, and tried to punch her. She quickly dodged and deflected it before aiming a punch of her own, and smirking when it landed on his stomach, making him double over in pain. 

He didn’t pause for the pain to wait and tackled her. Ladybug would have landed on the ground if not for her wings that carried her several feet in the air. 

“What did he promise you? Whatever he said, he’s a liar,’ Ladybug growled.

“He just promised to help me show a little girl a lesson,” Scarecrow stated. “And he gave me the power to do so.”

Marinette dropped down, her leg outstretched to kick him. Moving swiftly, he grabbed her leg and spun her into a brick wall. She groaned as she slid down to the ground, but quickly got back up again. 

She winced when she realized her foot dislocated when he swung her. She shifted her weight and got back into her stance. When she reached out for her yoyo, her fingers brushed against her thigh strap, and she paused before pulling out whatever was in it. 

In her hand was -

“A GLOCK?”

She wasn’t sure what was happening, and she didn’t want to use the gun. For some reason, the Miraculous thought it would be alright to give her a fucking gun. 

“It’s not an actual gun. It doesn’t shoot bullets,” Kaalki explained. “It’ll shoot whatever you need most.”

Ladybug nodded and aimed the gun. She wasn’t sure how to use it, but she watched enough movies. So she cocked it and held it up. 

“Look it. The little bug has a gun,” Scarecrow mocked. “She’s learning how to fight with the big boys.”

Ladybug’s face hardened and she pulled the trigger. What she wasn’t expecting was for a green ball to shoot out of it. When it hit Scarecrow he froze, his eyes glazed over and he started shaking.

“No no no no no no,” he muttered clutching his head. “GET OUT OF MY HEAD!”

He started to beat his head and fell to his knees, clutching his head. Ladybug took the chance and yanked the mask over his head and called Chat over. 

“CATACLYSM!” 

The mask was destroyed and Ladybug caught the little akuma in her yoyo.

“No more evil doing you for little akuma,” she said, setting it free. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

The little ladybugs flew throughout Gotham, fixing all the damage caused. 

“You guys alright?” Ladybug asked, turning to her partners. 

“Yeah.”

“All good.”

“Don’t let your guard down. It looks like we’re not on vacation anymore.”

~

Batman and his crew came, taking care that Scarecrow went back to Arkham. Ladybug and her team took after the citizens that were affected, making sure they were alright. They didn’t leave until they had too, wanting to make sure that they knew they were safe. 

Chat Noir and Carapace went back, while Ladybug merged with Kaalki and went to the Batcave. She then detransformed with Tikki, leaving her with Kaalki. 

“Why are we here Marinette?” Tikki asked. 

“After today, we need to talk to Batman and the safety measures. He seemed mad about the Paris situation being ignored. I doubt he’d be very happy about it coming to Gotham.”

“You’ve got that right.”

Marinette turned around and was face to face with Batman. 

“I have new information.”

She walked over to his computer and started typing. It didn’t take long before Lila Rossi’s picture came up. 

“She is working with Hawkmoth. I could never confirm it before, but after today I am certain that they’re working together,” Ladybug stated. 

“What makes you say that?” Batman asked, going through the new information.

“She’s been a cause of akumas in Paris for a while. But I never confirmed it until an akuma came to Gotham. She disappeared and an akuma showed up. But to actually confirm it, I’d like for you to check if there are any other Parisians in Gotham,” Ladybug said. 

“Anything else?” 

“Yes. I want you to teach me how to shoot a gun.”

~

Marinette stepped out of the restroom and looked around. The place was deserted save for the few people who were brave enough to stay, along with her class who were talking about the akuma. She sighed and walked over to Adrien and Nino who were talking quietly to themselves.

“Any news?” she asked, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

“No. Just, really confused Gotham people. But Lila is making a scene,” Nino said. 

Marinette looked over to see the girl crying her eyes out.

“We’ll deal with that later. Batman is looking into it, trying to see if there are any other people from Paris here, but I doubt it,” Marinette said. “I’m also thinking about giving Pollen back to Chloe. I know about the risks, but I’m going to take the chance. After all, Gotham is a lot more dangerous than Paris. And we only got lucky with Scarecrow because we faced him before.”

“I follow you and your choices bugaboo,” Adrien said, giving her a smile.

“It’d be nice to have the help,” Nino said. “After all, it would be difficult and time consuming to get Viperion and Ryuko to fight here and bring them back.”

“Is everyone safe?” Jason asked, walking over to them. 

“That was an akuma, wasn’t it? Why was it in Paris?” Alya asked. 

“That is something Batman will look into. He doesn’t like sharing his city,” Jaosn laughed. “I’m assuming you’re used to it, but Gotham isn’t. So before chaos hits, I’ll be taking you back to the hotel.”

“But-”

“No buts. You may have faced them before, but you’re still under Mr. Wayne’s responsibility. And since he never had anything like this happen, he’d rather be safe than sorry. So, onto the bus you go.”

“Isn’t it Marinette’s fault?” 

Marinette looked up and saw Lila smirked at her. 

“What do you mean by that Rossi?” 

“You caused him to have negative emotions. Which was why he was akumanized, right?” Lila said. “He was probably mad at you for beating him up. I heard him calling out for the ‘little girl who humiliated him’.”

“How could you Marinette?” Alya asked, glaring at her.

“Why’d you ruin our class trip?” Kim scoffed. 

“She was probably trying to get attention,” Juleka stated.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Marinette said. “You’re blaming me, for an Akuma, thousands of miles from Paris? Not to mention the fact that we’re in Gotham? One of the most dangerous cities in the world? And you’re placing the blame on me?”

“Yeah, it’s not her fault Hawkmoth decided to expand,” Chloe said. “The fact that you believe it’s her fault is utterly ridiculous.”

“Maybe she’s working with Hawkmoth,” Lila said. “And that’s how there was an Akuma here.”

“Yeah, cause that’s so smart. Akumanize a person who was out to get me,” Marinette scoffed.

“Who knows? It makes sense. You’re not in Paris and we’re in Gotham, and there just so conveniently an Akuma here?” Alya asked. 

“Wouldn’t it make more sense if there wasn’t an Akuma in Paris? Which there was while we’re in Gotham?” Ivan asked.

“Hasn’t anyone noticed how Marinette has also never been an Akuma?” Lila whispered, looking scared. 

“Maybe that’s because I know better to get revenge on someone using evil powers,” Marinette stated. “Unlike some people who can’t control their emotions and get turned almost every week.”

No one said anything and looked at Lila. Knowing that she was going to lose, she burst into tears. 

“Anyway, onto the bus kiddos,” Jason said awkwardly. He wasn’t sure what had happened, but he knew that Lil Bluebird won. 

No one talked on the way back to the hotel. Everyone heard the conversation and while no one said it the structure of their class was breaking apart. Slowly, no one noticed it, but enough that it would change everything.


	9. Discontinuing

So, I'm going to be discontinuing this story. The reason being is that I wrote this because I really liked the ship so when I first starting writing it I didn't really have a plot in mind. I just wrote the first chapter and created the plot from there. So at this point where the story is, I don't know what the ending is supposed to be or how the character development is going to work out because the plot was supposed to be Marinette changing her personality from someone cold and closed off, to being happier and softer. But as I looked over the story, I didn't really make her the way she was supposed to be and I think that impacts the story a lot. I also really suck at writing action scenes as you probably could tell. I'm sorry for those of you who have been waiting for a long time for an update. This took a while because I kept debating on whether or not I should discontinue it or just try and keep writing it. Thank you for reading the story, and I'm sorry that it turned out this way.


End file.
